Rebellious Love
by BurntBreadAndShinyPearls
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has broken the law one too many times. Upon a deal with the head officer, she has to spend her summer at the Mellark's farm. Peeta Mellark is a hardworking southern boy, but once a certain braided rebel catches his eye, his world is flipped upside down. With his crazy mother and the farm work, Katniss can't stop the farmer's son from stealing her heart. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi Readers!**

**Here's my latest Everlark fanfic. I decided to start it ****because my other Everlark fanfic, ****_She Will Be Loved_****, is dying down after I get to the 30th chapter. So, here is a new one that I just love.**

**Here's the summary: **

**Katniss Everdeen has broken the law one too many times. Upon a deal with the head officer, she has to spend her summer at Mellark's Farm. Peeta Mellark is a good, hardworking southern boy, but once a certain braided rebel catches his eye, his world is flipped upside down. Will Katniss focus on the farm work, or will a certain blonde haired boy steal her heart?**

**This will be a modern day AU, and might be a little OOC at some points. This is set in the south, so they'll have slight accents. (Peeta and Katniss's wont be as bad)**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The big, burly police officer drags his regular culprit in. A place that is much too familiar for this girl; she's been here more times than she could count on her toes and fingers.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised to see you..." Head officer Crane says slowly, while taking out a handkerchief to wipe his brow of sweat. "I 'member your daddy tellin' me you were gonna be trouble. Now I'm startin' to finally believe him."

She denies to let the emotions of her father take over her, so she sets her jaw and stares down the officer.

"I didn't do it!" The seventeen year old spits out with defiance, her grey eyes steely. "Maybe it's 'bout time you actually bring in the right person!"

The head officer chuckles as the infamous Katniss Everdeen slumps down in an old wooden chair. Crane leans against his desk piled with files, most of them belonging to Katniss.

"You're tellin' me you ain't the one who shot that hundred pound deer on illegal grounds? Miss Effie Trinket says saw you with her own eyeballs."

The brunette scoffs and crosses her arms with a scowl. "Trinket is batshit crazy! She knows nothing!"

The bearded officer slams his fist down on the desk, startling Katniss. His blue eyes are suddenly seething. "Im sick and tired of your shit! This is the final straw. You've vandalized property, illegally hunted, stolen, drank alcohol, and I'm sick o'ya mockin' this town!"

Katniss can't stop herself from snorting. "In all honesty, this town isn't too spectacular to begin with."

"Shut your mouth and listen to me," Officer Crane snaps, and she rolls her eyes, but listens. Crane's eye catches a paper on his desk of a farm, and a wicked smile forms. "Either I send you off to the district juvenile house, or you agree to go work on a farm for the summer months."

Katniss's face contorts in disgust. There is no way in hell she will ever go to a home or some farm, for that matter. Plus she can't go anywhere, her sister needs her. Prim certainly cannot survive with just their mother.

"Have you forgot about my sister? I can't leave her with my mother!"

"She's got your Uncle Haymitch to look after her."

Her grey eyes roll at the mention of her uncle. Sure, he is very wealthy in this town, and he owns a few shops, but he is notoriously known for his drinking. He's a damned drunk.

"Now choose, little lady. What's it gonna be?"

"This is ridiculous! I was just survivin'. You can't jail someone for doing what they need to survive!"

Crane's eyebrows lift, forming wrinkles on his sweaty forehead. "Oh, so vandalizing Miss Trinket's property helped ya survive?"

"I sure as hell ain't going to a district house!" She yells loudly, and in her anger her southern accent comes out more than normal.

"So, farm it is?" He asks with an evil smirk. Katniss opens her mouth to argue, but he shushes her. "You have an hour to pack up while I make a phone call. Don't think 'bout runnin'."

She jumps up from the creaky chair and slams the door on her way out.

_A farm?_ She'd much rather jump in that old sewage pond by the hill, than go to some stupid farm!

As the hot-headed girl passes Miss Trinket's cookie cutter house, she scoops up a hand full of mud and smears it all over the classic white picket fence. A sense of victory washes over the girl when she catches Effie Trinket's gaze through the window. Mockingly, she salutes the frazzled woman and flips her off.

* * *

When she walks through the door of their modest one floor house, Katniss goes straight to her mother's room. Not bothering to knock, she opens the door and blue eyes snap open.

"Listen here and listen good," Katniss barks out at the older woman. She doesn't wait for an answer before continuing. "I gotta go to some farm for a few months. You gotta be here for Prim, she needs you. You can't zone out, or God help me I'll come back and wring your neck. Are we clear?"

Time ticks by, then Mrs. Everdeen barely nods and whispers, "I won't."

She pulls the frail older woman into an awkward hug before storming out of her room and the house over to where Haymitch resides. He sits on the porch with a flask in his hand.

"Sweetheart-"

"Take care of Prim. Keep her fed, healthy, happy. Okay?"

"What did you do this time?" Her scruffy uncle asks with the hint of a slur. He may be a drunk, but he's reliable. "Stay alive, sweetheart." He mumbles when she doesn't answer.

* * *

Her small bag is packed with all of her clothes, and a few personal belongings: her father's old sunglasses that say "Ray Ban" on the side, a framed picture of Prim, and one of her father and herself.

Her eyes are trained on the clock, hoping Prim will come home from school before Officer Crane gets here to take her away.

The pound of footsteps rush up the front porch, and Katniss stands up just as the door swings open. The younger Everdeen with blonde hair and blue eyes smiles, but then frowns when she sees the bag.

"Hey Kat! What's that-"

"I messed up, Little duck... I am truly sorry. I'm gettin' sent away to a farm for the summer."

Her younger sister's lip quivers, and she tackles Katniss in a hug. Katniss holds back her tears as she hears her younger sister cry. She rests her chin on Prim's head and rubs her back soothingly.

"Will you come back?"

"Of course, Little duck. I'll be gone just for a little while." She pulls away from the younger girl, and attempts a smile for her. "You gotta promise to be good. No filling your belly with sweets every night, and _no_ boys."

Though her cheeks are lined with tears, Prim giggles and nods. "Did ya tell Gale?"

Katniss shakes her head and shrugs. "He's out working in the next town over 'til Friday. You be sure to tell him for me?"

Prim nods, and then the screen door opens. Officer Crane leans against the frame and points to his watch. "Time to get a move on."

The youngest Everdeen latches onto her older sister, and she gently gets pried off by the older.

"Prim, give Haymitch hell." She says with a wink, and Prim wipes at her tears with a weak nod.

"That's no way to talk about your lovely Uncle, sweetheart." Haymitch waltzes into the house and slumps on the old couch nearby. "Now get goin'."

"Bye Katniss! I love you, don't forget about me!" Prim calls out from the porch as Katniss lugs her bag to the cruiser. She gives one last wave before sliding into the front seat of the car.

* * *

The sun blinds her as Crane drives down the old gravel highway, so she digs through her bag and pulls out her father's sunglasses. He gave them to her two years ago before he had died. Claimed that they were good for hunting, that they kept the sun from your eyes. Now it's the only thing Katniss has left of him.

"I don't want ya causing trouble for these folk. They are good people, and you best treat 'em with respect. You got me?"

Katniss slumps further in her seat. "Got ya. Are you done pretendin' to be my father now?"

"Tone down your attitude, Katniss, we're here."

Her grey eyes look out the window to see fields and fields of crops from corn to wheat to barley to other vegetables. There's a wooden barn just off to the left corner of the land, near where the rows of crops start. A gravel worn in path leads right up to a two story home with another smaller building a few yards behind it.

_At least I can enjoy the scenery,_ Katniss thought as Crane came to a stop just in front of the now older looking house. They both exit the car, and Katniss takes in a deep breath of nature's clean air as she slings the bag over her shoulder. The hot suns beats down on her neck and she already starts to feel sweaty.

Southern summers are most definitely hot.

In the distance she hears a machine start up, as well as the annoying bleats from the sheep and goats.

"Well, hello there!" Katniss looks up to see a tall, broad shouldered man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Crane walks over and shares a firm handshake. "Officer Crane, good to see ya! How's ya been?"

"Very good, Joel. I'm bettin' all's well here!" Crane turns his body and motions Katniss over with a curt wave. She trudges over, and stands in front of the tall man. "Katniss meet Joel Mellark, who you will now take orders from. Joel meet Miss Katniss Everdeen."

Joel sticks out his big, calloused hand and gently shakes Katniss'. "Hello, Katniss. Good havin' you here! My sons and wife will be out in just a moment."

Crane looks at his watch. "I must be heading back to the town. Joel you got my number in case she causes any grief."

He gives Katniss one last look, then walks over to his car. He zooms down the gravel path, leaving a dust cloud in his wake.

The rebellious girl stands awkwardly, and tries to ignore the sweat forming between her sunglasses and nose. Before the silence gets too awkward, the front screen door creaks open and two boys that look almost identical to Joel shove each other playfully.

"You can't ride that bull for shit, Peet! You ain't got the skill."

"Next Saturday I'll show ya I'm better, Trav. Just wait-" The younger Mellark stops talking when his blue eyes land on the mysterious rebel in front of him. His cheeks flush, and Katniss slides her glasses onto her head, wiping the sweat away in the process.

"Travis, Peeta, this is our new helper. Her name is Katniss, and I want y'all to treat her nicely." Joel Mellark tells his sons.

Travis Mellark, being his cocky, jokester self, smirks and nods at Katniss. "Hope you can handle it out here, town girl."

Katniss locks her jaw and gives a stiff nod. "I can."

"Feisty-" Peeta Mellark smacks his brother's arm and gives him a pointed look.

The youngest with the bluest eyes, sticks out his hand. Katniss tries to avoid staring at the way his toned muscles ripple under the sleeve of his white t-shirt. She takes his hand, and he gives a light squeeze.

"Hi...I'm Peeta."

"Katniss." She can't help but notice the slightest southern accent to his voice. Sounds like hers, the southern drawl only noticeable with certain words. Her insides turn at his voice, his blonde sort of wavy hair and his incredibly blue eyes. _He's very handsome. _Her cheeks flush slightly when they both lock eyes, but her red cheeks can be easily passed from the heat.

The front screen door slams closed, and a blonde woman with her lips in a thin line walks down the steps.

"So, you are the no good trash that we had to take in." She spits and glares daggers at Katniss. "I'll have you know, I ain't tolerating any of your shit, so you best behave on my property."

"Helen," Joel hisses under his breath at his wife's rude behaviour.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of being disrespectful. Seems like you do enough of that."

Peeta and Travis cover their mouths to keep from laughing at Katniss's comment. Helen Mellark just stares at her before making a noise of anger and storming back into the house. The two boys laugh under their breath, and Katniss is glad she put that witch in her place.

"Travis get to tendin' the barley. Peeta show Katniss where her room is, and around the lot."

Travis grumbles and marches off to the crops, and Joel goes back inside the house, leaving Peeta and Katniss alone.

Katniss expects the boy to lead her inside the house, but instead he starts walking over to the smaller building. "Me and Travis sleep out here."

He pushes open the door, and it resembles a small cabin. There's a couch by an old fire stove, and an old TV. A wide hallway just past the couch has four doors, one at the very end being a bathroom.

Peeta guides Katniss to the hall and stops at the first door. "This is Travis' room." He continues on to the second room on the right. "My room, and lucky for you, you're right across the hall from me and closest to the bathroom."

Katniss simply nods. "Is there something wrong with your house?"

The blonde boy's cheeks turn pink and his eyes are downcast. "My mother doesn't like us livin' in there."

"Seems like a real bitch."

He shrugs. "Little hard to swallow, yeah."

She raises her eyebrows and gives a disbelieving laugh. "A little? More like a hell of a lot."

Peeta opens the door and Katniss follows him into the average sized room. There's a double sized bed with a worn blanket, a nightstand, and a dresser by the window. The wood panel walls and ceiling give off a nice piney smell, making Katniss relax.

Peeta notices the brunette's relaxation. "Like the smell of pine?"

"Love it."

Katniss sets her bag on the bed, opting to unpack later at night. Peeta leans against the doorframe and remembers he needs to show Katniss how to do things around the farm.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?"

Peeta smiles and motions for her to follow him. "Ever milked a cow before?" He looks back to see her shake her head. "Well I'm gonna teach ya."

"Goody." She mumbles as they walk into the barn.

As much as Katniss is going to hate this, she will not back down. Her pride is much too strong to let some farm work stop her.

The two walk into the barn, and Katniss looks around with confusion. Where are all the cows? Peeta senses her confusion and laughs as he grabs two buckets and two stools. He walks over and slides open a huge door, revealing a big fenced space with cows grazing grass and hay bales.

"Oh..." Katniss mumbles and follows the tall blonde out to a cow with tiny black spots.

She takes a seat on the small stool next to Peeta's and he sets the bucket beneath the udders.

"Okay, so you gotta pinch the udder with two fingers...and squeeze, then you pull... And there ya go." He says as white milk shoots out. "Try it."

Katniss awkwardly grabs the udder, and suppresses a shudder at the feel of it. She follows Peeta's instructions, but nothing comes out. She huffs in annoyance.

"Here, like this." Peeta reaches out and puts his hands over hers, guiding her through the steps.

Katniss's eyes widen. Who does he think he is-putting his hands on mine? She thinks bitterly and pulls away just as milk squirts out.

"What do you think you're doing, farm boy?"

His blonde brows knit together. "Uh, showing you how to milk a cow?"

"Yeah, well don't touch me, got it?" She snaps, and tries to not notice the hurt and confused expression on his face.

"Hey, if you ain't one for milking cows, then fine. But don't go yelling at me." He says calmly, and Katniss feels guilty, but of course she won't admit that to him.

She sighs and looks around the open pen. "Is..is there somethin' else I could do?"

He points to a shovel resting against the barn. "Gotta pick up the animal shit. Feel free to do that instead."

Katniss groans, and grabs her bucket and stool, going to another cow. After a few attempts, she manages to get the hang of it. Her bucket is almost half full, and she throws a glance over her shoulder at Peeta. Her eyes widen when they land on three full buckets.

"How the hell do you milk that fast?"

Peeta looks up and shrugs with a grin. "Been livin' on a farm my whole life."

She watches the way his hands move with ease and gracefulness, with a hint of confidence. He sticks his tongue out slightly while working, and Katniss tries to shake the weird feeling that overcomes her as she watches the farm boy.

Peeta suddenly looks up and catches Katniss looking at him. She quickly averts her gaze to a nearby cow, but Peeta clears his throat, making her look back at him. "I'm sorry 'bout what my mother said to you. I thought you were pretty badass to set 'er straight."

Her eyebrows lift. "Badass, huh?"

"Sorry, if that offends you..." he says quickly. "I didn't-"

"It doesn't." She says with a shrug.

"How old are you?"

Katniss turns back to milking. "Seventeen."

"Me, too." Peeta calls back. "So, what does a seventeen year old gotta do to end up at some farm?"

Katniss's guard comes back up. Why does this boy want to know so much about her? He doesn't need to know her. She's just working at their farm, that's it.

"What business does a seventeen year old boy want with a girl's personal life?"

"I was just curious. That s'all."

Katniss doesn't say anything back. She doesn't want to. This boy doesn't need to know who she is and what crimes she's committed. The calming feeling that the farm gave her is now gone. It's been replaced with something of a hateful feeling. And she can't wait to get out of here, though that won't be for a while.

She loathes the farmer's witch of a wife only after a few minutes of conversation.

She's annoyed by the cocky eldest son.

And mostly, she doesn't trust the farmer's son, no matter how bright his eyes shine and how kind he looks.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, there's the first chapter!**

**I hope you all like it, and decide to give it a chance. **

**Review or PM me your thoughts! Follow and favourite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance! I appreciate it.**

**My exams start tomorrow, so I won't be updating until after Friday, sorry!**

**Read the note at the end of the chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"You ever say grace before, Katniss?"

The oldest Mellark man takes a seat at the end of the table, looking over at Katniss who sits across from his youngest son. She awkwardly sets her hands on her lap, not knowing what to do with them as the rest of the Mellarks begin passing plates and bowls of food around. She never had dinner like this back at Panem County – if she even had dinner, that is.

She shakes her head, a few stray pieces of her brown hair falling from behind her ear. "No, sir."

At the other end of the table, Helen Mellark lets out a scoff of disgust. "Disgrace," she mutters under her breath.

Katniss clenches her jaw. She was far too busy keeping her and Prim alive to be bothered over praying to some "God" that she wasn't sure even existed. The passing of food stops as Katniss locks eyes with the older woman; two murderous glares across the table.

"Disgrace? You might as well revaluate yourself before you go around callin' me a disgrace." Katniss snaps. "Y'know, I feel sorry for you. I feel sorry that you are such a senile, unhappy woman."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that in my own home!" Helen raises her voice, and Katniss doesn't even flinch. She's faced worse before. "I ain't gonna be treated like this in my own home."

The seventeen year old girl pushes back her chair, making Travis jump at the high screeching of its legs against the wooden floor. What once was a loud, chattering dinner table, is now a quiet, tense table. Katniss could careless about how rude she's being. She will not let some snarky woman who knows nothing about her, judge her for the simplest of things. Honestly, who cares if she's never said grace before a meal? Sure, some people are religious, but others aren't.

She didn't even realize that she made it all the way to her newly assigned living space for the next two months in her blind rage. The door slams behind her as she flops onto her bed with a frustrated groan. _The nerve that woman has,_ Katniss thinks, _I just wanna pu-_

A gentle knock comes from her door, and she mumbles something that's supposed to sound like "come in" as she quickly sits up. The door opens to reveal Peeta, and he awkwardly holds a plate of food in his hand.

"Figured you'd still wanna eat...so, uh, here?" He sets the plate on top of her dresser, and he opens his mouth to say something, but sighs instead. Katniss studies him from her spot on the edge of the bed. _What's his deal?_ "Uh..."

"Are you going to say something, or do I have to force it outta you?" Katniss says quickly, her patience running low between all of the day's events.

Peeta sighs, and leans against the dresser – which almost looks like a child's toy next to his tall frame. "Look, um, my mother...she's-"

"A bitch?"

He tries to crack a smile, but it fails. Katniss watches the way his fingers wring together nervously, and she decides to keep quiet and listen to whatever it is that Peeta has to say. "This is serious. She ain't right."

"Well, obv-"

"No, Katniss. She really ain't right. I swear I think she's a little mad. _Crazy_. I just want ya to be careful, alright?"

Katniss's eyebrows knit together in clear perplex. She studies Peeta's serious face looking for a hint of joking, but his lip stays drawn in a firm line. "How d'you know? You could be makin' this up, trying to scare the town girl. Nothing better for a farm boy to do?"

His blue eyes widen. "No! Katniss, I'm trying to look out for you-"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I don't need any help." She spits out angrily. _Who does the boy think he is? I don't need his help, _Katniss thinks bitterly with her pride swelling.

"I ain't saying you can't. She...she's my mother. I know things, and I just want you to be careful." His stance is calm, but his blue eyes are nervous. "Just, um...nevermind. Keep in mind what I said?"

Katniss stubbornly rolls her eyes, hoping for him to leave. Thankfully, to Katniss's relief, he sighs and leaves. She doesn't get up to close her door until she hears the click of his own bedroom door closing. Her stomach grumbles as her eyes land on the plate of delicious looking food. Normally, she would not take a stranger's help, but she's also learned not to let any food go to waste. She learned the hard way through sharp pains and headaches that even "God" would not be able to withstand – if He were real, that is.

When Katniss slides a forkful of chicken and mashed potatoes into her mouth, she has to refrain from moaning out loud. This stuff was way better than the microwavable chicken fingers and boxed five-minute-instant mashed potatoes she had cooked her and Prim many times. _Oh my..._ Katniss thinks in her head.

The plate of food is gone in minutes, and guilt sets into Katniss's mind. What is she doing? What if Prim is crying with hunger pains right now? _No, no,_ she thought. Haymitch would surely make sure Prim is fed. Katniss knows her old, drunk uncle cares deeply for the young Everdeen more than he lets on.

* * *

Katniss can't help but be slightly more aware of her surroundings the next day. What Peeta told her didn't scare her, it just made her more alert. Her hunter's instincts have taken over, it's natural for her. So, as she's hosing the dirty shovels with water out by the barn, she can't help but feel a set of eyes on her. Casually, she looks over her shoulder. Immediately, a few yards away, her eyes lock on another pair.

The blue eyes seem to make her breath hitch in her throat once again, but she tries to ignore it. Peeta gives her a small wave before hauling a hay bale on his shoulder, and walking in her direction. She averts her eyes from the muscles straining against his t-shirt, and she almost gasps audibly when her eyes catch another pair of blue.

This blue is cold and cruel.

Mrs. Mellark stands on the back porch, her eyes in narrow slits. Katniss stares right back at her with a scowl of her own. She will not let Mrs. Mellark think that she can mess with her. She will _not_ be intimidated by some forty year old woman with an anger problem.

"Hot out today, don't ya think?"

Katniss jumps at the close proximity of his calm voice. She whips around to a sweaty, red Peeta. It's only eleven in the morning, and she's already sweaty, too.

"Yeah. I'm sweating like a pig."

His eyes squint at something behind Katniss, and his half-grin immediately falls. "Don't look now, but my mother is starin' at you."

"Oh, I know. I gave it right back."

His incredibly blue eyes jump back to her, and panic is clear on his face. He grabs her arm and drags her into the barn. Katniss rips her arm away and glares at him. "What the Hell!?"

"Katniss, you need to be careful! I'm not tellin' a silly tale. She's_-"_

"And I don't need your help. I ain't some weak girl."

**Peeta**

He doesn't know why, but he needs to keep her safe. Maybe it's because she's captured his attention the minute he saw her standing by his father. She doesn't know what his mother is capable of. He's experienced it first-hand. Her erratic, violent mood swings are often very dangerous. And with the way Katniss is talking to her, she won't hesitate to do something about it.

"I understand that."

Peeta decides that he will do everything he can to keep Katniss safe. He will not let Katniss out of his sight, and he will definitely not leave her alone. Especially tonight when he, Travis, and his father are going to the country fair down the road.

"There's a fair tonight. You're coming, okay? It's actually kind of fun." He says, trying to play it cool. Maybe it wouldn't be bad if she said yes either, he could get to know her better while keeping her safe.

Katniss raises an eyebrow. "And who the hell are _you_ to tell me what to do?"

Peeta doesn't want to play this card, but he _has_ to keep her safe. "Well, you kinda work for my family...so you have to do what I say."

"You're a real asshole."

...Maybe he won't get to know her. They've gotten off to a rocky start. But maybe this needs to happen so that he'll be able to keep her safe. He can't let her get hurt. He goes to open his mouth to say something, but she brushes past him and out of the barn. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair, and sighs.

He _will _protect her.

* * *

"You ready to get thrown off that bull?" Travis says mockingly from Peeta's doorway. Peeta frowns and pulls on his brown work shoes.

"Don't get too cocky, Trav."

Peeta tucks his dark blue button down into his worn jeans, and pushes past his older brother. Travis snickers and pulls on his brown hat before leaving the small living quarters. Peeta walks over to Katniss's closed door and knocks gently.

It swings open with such force that it could rip off the hinges. "Ready to go-"

Katniss walks out her room and down the hall. He stares after her with a mix of confusion, hurt, and something of fascination. This girl will certainly be the end of him, one way or another.

He follows Katniss out the cabin, and watches as his father greets Katniss with a smile. As he approaches, he hears their conversation.

"I'm glad you're joining us, Katniss! Them fairs are a hoot. You'll love it." His father tells Katniss happily, while Peeta trails a few feet beside her. In the short time he's known her, he's learned better to go up to her while she's angry.

Peeta watches as Katniss offers his father a smile and shrugs. "Never really been to a fair before. Panem County had a few, but they weren't too fun."

"Oh, so you been to one?"

Katniss laughs. Peeta sees a light enter her eyes, and a genuine smile graces her lips as she nods. "My younger sister loved 'em. I always went for her, y'know."

"Sister?" Mr. Mellark asks with surprise, and Peeta listens in more carefully because he's surprised too.

"...yeah. She turned thirteen a few months back. Primrose, but I call her Prim."

_Katniss has a sister, _Peeta thinks to himself. He feels some sort of happiness course through him with this newly acquired piece of information. Now he knows just a little more about Katniss than he did five minutes ago.

"Peet, wanna show Katniss around? I gotta run the raffle booth." Peeta looks up at his father and then Katniss. His father either doesn't notice the obvious tension between Katniss and him, or he just decided to ignore. He rubs his neck as his father walks away, leaving him and Katniss alone at the edge of the fair.

"Like rides?" Peeta asks awkwardly as he gestures to the lit up Ferris Wheel and other small rides. Katniss shakes her head, making this so much more difficult. Thankfully, he notices a tall blonde by the picnic tables and motions for Katniss to follow him.

As they make their way through clusters of people, Peeta sees the Katniss looks entranced by all of the lights hung around the entire fair. He used to be just like that, too. Some find it out the we have our fairs late in the evening when the sun goes down, but that's when a farmer's work is done. This is when they can relax.

**Katniss**

"Katniss, this is my friend Cato and his girlfriend Clove. He just took over his Pop's farm just down the road." Peeta says and gestures from Katniss to the tall, blonde young man who's slightly bigger than Peeta, and a girl around Katniss's height who has straight brown hair and hazel-green eyes.

Katniss shakes both of their hands and offers a forced smile. She's always hated meeting new people; nothing at all like Prim. "Nice to meet you two."

"Well, Peet, you snagged yourself a pretty little lady, didn't ya!" Cato says with a laugh. Katniss stands a little straighter and raises her eyebrows at the hulking guy in front of her. In the corner of her eye, she sees Peeta's cheeks turn red as he shakes his head.

"Oh, no..No. We ain't...dating. She's just helping out with the farm." Peeta lies smoothly, and Katniss feels a little grateful that he didn't share her personal stuff with his friends. He catches her eye and gives a small smile.

Cato nods, accepting the answer. He jerks his thumb over his shoulder at the row of picnic tables. "Come join us, hey? The band's gonna start up soon."

"Yeah, sure. I'll go grab some drinks." Peeta says, and Katniss almost outwardly groans. She does not want to go sit alone with Peeta's friends. She'd rather sit off by herself. Actually, she'd rather go home- "Katniss, you wanna come? I don't know what you'd like."

Katniss nods quickly. A breath of relief escapes her as they walks past booths of food, games, and animal pens. Peeta must've heard her, because he laughs. She tries to not stare, but his teeth are so white, and the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkles when he laughs.

"Cato ain't that bad once you get to know him." Peeta says, snapping Katniss out of her stare. He guides her over to a lemonade stand, and turns to her. "Sae has the best squeezed lemonade. You best try it!" He gives her a boyish grin with his wavy hair falling on his forehead.

Without consent, her lips quirk up and she nods. "Okay. I'll try it."

"Awesome!" Peeta replies a little too enthusiastically. Katniss won't ever admit it to anyone, but she kind of thought it was cute. _Cute? Get it together_, she snaps internally. He walks up to the booth and Katniss lingers a foot behind as he talks to the older lady behind the counter, and gives her a handful of coins.

She hands him a tray with four lidded cups with straws poking through the center. Peeta holds out a cup to Katniss, and she takes it. "Thanks." she mumbles. Peeta watches her in anticipation, and Katniss takes a small sip of the drink.

Oh, and how great it was, she thought. The sweet, sweet liquid gave her goosebumps with its pinch of tartness. She took another gulp before nodding and looking at a grinning Peeta.

"Okay...that's real good."

Peeta gives her a triumphant smile as the near the table that Cato and Clove sit at. "Knew you'd like it!"

Katniss is drawn to his 100 mega-watt smile like a bug to light. He has this _thing_ about him that draws her to him. She doesn't like it, yet she can't help but _like _it too. In her daze, she sits down on the bench next to Peeta, across from Cato and Clove. Peeta slides them their drinks, and they both thank him.

"So, Katniss, you ever rode a horse?" Cato asks her casually.

Katniss shakes her head. She had seen them once or twice when her father took her on road trips, but that's it. "No. I'd like to though."

"Hey, next time you and Peet ain't busy with work come by my farm. We can go ridin' down the trail in the woods." The other blonde says earnestly with a small smile. _Maybe Peeta was right, he isn't so bad, _she thinks.

Katniss nods, and her eyes catch Clove's. The other girl hasn't said much since they arrived, but she does glare at Katniss though. Katniss raises a daring eyebrow, but Clove looks over to Cato.

"Lets dance." She says and tugs him up from his seat. He manages to give them a small wave before walking over to the stage with Clove, where a band plays.

"Clove's a little...tough." Peeta says after a few minutes of silence. His uncanny ability to almost read her thoughts and say the right thing, makes her nervous. Can he always tell what she's thinking?

Katniss merely shrugs and continues to sip on her lemonade. Her eyes catch on a group of girls that stare at Peeta. She sees Peeta look up to see what she's looking at, and when he does he sighs loudly.

"Wanna go check out the rides? Just to look, y'know?" He asks Katniss quickly with a hint of hopefulness in his eyes. She nods, feeling slight sympathy for him, for some unknown reason.

They both stand in front of the big Ferris Wheel, watching it go around and around. Peeta turns to her, and grins. "You're scared of heights. Right?"

Katniss' eyes widen and she quickly shakes her head. He surely can't know she's afraid of heights! It's not that obvious...

"You look like one of them nervous mothers every the wheel stops at the top." Peeta states with a laugh. "C'mon, it's not that scary."

* * *

**Peeta**

Peeta tries not to laugh as Katniss crosses her arms over her chest as they sit on the wobbly seat of the Ferris Wheel. His smile falls when he remembers how he got her up here to begin with. She wastes no time in turning to him, waiting for the answers she demanded.

"Spill it, farm boy."

Peeta sighs, and half regrets his deal with her. He promised to tell her why she needs to be careful around his mother in return for her going on the ride with him. He would have no problem telling her, he just wish it were in a more intimate way. Like two friends confiding in each other, or two lovers sharing special secrets...

Oh, who was he kidding? This is the closest he'll ever get to either of those.

"My mother...she ain't afraid to hurt anyone, Katniss. Especially anyone who mocks her." He says quietly as the ride slowly starts to move. He sees her muscles tighten as they get higher. "She goes _extreme._"

"Peeta, she ain't gonna touch me."

Peeta is momentarily stunned by the fact that she had spoken his name for the first time since she arrived yesterday morning. It sounds so heavenly coming from her lips. He _loves _it.

Pushing away his fascination of the way she says his name, he frowns. "If you keep pushin' it, I _guarantee_ she will."

"Then let her. I can handle her."

"Katniss," he says sharply, gaining her attention. "I know what she's capable of."

**Katniss**

Katniss lets out a snort of disbelief. She can't be as crazy as he's making her out to be. She's just an unhappy woman. That's all.

All those thoughts are wiped clean from Katniss's mind as she looks back at Peeta. He's pulling down the collar of his shirt, and if she hadn't noticed it before, she sure notices it now. The faded white scar that follows the curve of his neck and down his collar bone seems like a flashing light in the dim moonlight.

_She couldn't have done that..._

But the look on Peeta's face makes Katniss believe what she was hoping to be fake. An enormous amount of anger and sympathy swell within her. _Who does that to their son?_

As the silence is heavy between them, she still stares at the scar. And she comes to the conclusion that Peeta deserves much more than that witch of a mother. She barely knows him, but she knows that much. Hating your son enough to cause that? Now that's just sick and twisted.

As Katniss watches the scar and Peeta's face, a protectiveness over the boy rushes through her. She doesn't know why, but she does. Maybe it's because he doesn't deserve this. But, she welcomes Helen Mellark. She welcomes her to _try_ to take her on. And when Katniss gets the chance, she will make that woman sorry she ever laid a hand on Peeta – or anyone for that matter.

* * *

**A/n: Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**I'm trying to capture the Katniss from Catching Fire. She was protective and genuinely worried about Peeta in the arena, and I'm trying to incorporate that in this. Hopefully it makes sense.**

**And just because she wants to stand up for Peeta ****_does not_**** mean she's already in love with him or something. Katniss is just very fiery and doesn't take shit from anyone.**

**Feedback- review or PM! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello!**

**So, here is chapter 3!**

**Ps: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Katniss)_

After nearly a week at the Mellark's farm, Katniss had gotten used to the three Mellark men and their personalities. After several days and many curses, she got used to Travis and his early morning antics, like running around the small cabin singing _wake up, darlings_ very loud. Katniss also started to enjoy Travis' inappropriate jokes, especially the ones that made Mrs. Mellark fume. Katniss got along well with Mr. Mellark, and his soft quality.

But someone she really started to get used to was Peeta. He made her feel at ease _and _on guard all at the same time. His gentle nature and witty words were among the things she liked about him, though she'd never admit that out loud. His patience was much needed when hers was long gone – especially when milking cows.

"Rain, rain go away. Come back another day," Peeta hums quietly under his breath, and Katniss looks down the row of stalls to the second one away from her. His blonde hair falls over his forehead as he bends to lift another shovelful of hay into the stall.

Katniss looks through the barn's open doors to see dark, thick clouds rolling in quickly. She turns back to Peeta with a grin. "Don't think your prayers are working."

His head snaps up, and immediately he stops his low hum with red cheeks. "Was I that loud?"

She just ignores him with a chuckle and continues scooping new hay into her stall. Suddenly, a crack of thunder booms overhead. Katniss jumps at the loud sound, but Peeta walks calmly over to her and grabs her shovel.

"The rain's comin' down hard. We better get back to our cabin before the real storm starts." Peeta says while setting their shovels down. "I gotta get the animals in real quick."

She watches him run out the back of the barn. _He can't possibly do that by himself._

She shakes her head and quickly follows after him out into the downpour. He's already pushing a few cows into the barn before he sees her struggling with a few goats.

"Katniss, get back inside, or you'll get sick!" He shouts over the rain with concern.

She rolls her eyes and pushes her wet hair from her eyes. "You can't do this all be yourself!" After, she manages to frighten a few goats into running back inside the barn. Soon the animals realize that all the others are going in, so they start to file in on their own.

Katniss and Peeta make it back inside the barn, and in a swift motion he manages to shoo all of the animals in their according stalls. When he turns around to look at her, he smirks at her awed look.

"Only farm boys can do that." He uses her nickname, and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

Katniss kicks off her muddy shoes next to Peeta's and they quickly close the door to prevent the rain from getting in. She shivers against her wet clothes, though it's humid, the biting winds and cold rain overtake it.

She watches Peeta from across the room as he bend by the old fire-stove and coaxes a small flame. He stuffs a few papers in the fire, but a drawing on one paper catches her eye.

A drawing of a dandelion, and it's amazing how something as simple as a pretty weed can look so elaborate.

"Wait," she says stoping Peeta from putting that picture in. "What's that? Don't burn it!"

His cheeks turn red, and she can't tell whether it's from embarrassment, or the heat of the fire. "It's just a dumb drawin'."

Katniss goes over to him and grabs the drawing. She stares at the drawing with wide eyes. It's so beautiful and precise. "Did...you draw this?" By the shy way he ducks his head, she knows he did. "Wow."

"That ain't even good, Katniss."

She immediately looks at him and shakes her head. "You're crazy, farm boy."

Before he can argue with her, she folds the paper and takes it to her room. When she enters her room, something feels off. Her eyes scan the room, and nothing seems out of place until her eyes catch two things. Her window is slightly open, and the dust on top of her dresser has the outline of a hand print on it.

Surely it's not from her. She never touches the window, in fact, she prefers it to be closed. And not once has she touched the top of her dresser, not even by accident.

"Peeta," she says from her room. His telltale heavy footsteps come down the hall, and seconds later his head appears in her doorway. "Did you come into my room?"

His brows furrow as he shakes his head. "No. Why-"

"Someone was in here. I swear it."

They both go silent, and only the rain splashing against the window is heard. Travis is gone for two days with his girlfriend, Mr. Mellark wouldn't come in here uninvited...and that only leaves one person.

"Tomorrow we'll put a lock on your door, and I'll fix the lock on your window." Peeta says will pacing over to the window, closing it shut. He turns back to Katniss with a look of determination. "Katniss, I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you."

_And there he goes again,_ Katniss thinks with a frustrated eye roll. He makes her feel so weak and helpless. But she's _not._ She is capable of taking care of herself. Just because she vowed to keep Peeta safe from his mother, does not mean he has to do the same.

"I'm capable of handlin' your mother myself!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that she ain't right before you get yourself killed?" Peeta snaps back. He runs a hand through his hair and exhales a deep breath. "Just stay away from her."

"You can leave my room now." Katniss says stubbornly with a scowl. With one last look, Peeta stomps out of her room. She closes the door behind him and takes off her wet and muddy clothes, and throws them into a basket. She pulls on a fresh pair of the few jeans she has, and a green hoodie. She unties her hair from its braid and shakes it out, leaving it to dry naturally.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Katniss has finally calmed down enough to leave her room. She gets up from her stiff bed, and tiptoes down the hall to the light crackle of the fire. Looking through the small window next to the door, she sees the rain has only worsened and lightning flashes through the sky.

"Hopefully the crops don't get ruined."

She nearly jumps at his voice in the quiet space. Her head turns to the couch where she clearly didn't notice him sitting. He's changed into a pair of black shorts and a tight grey hoodie, but she's not complaining. His muscles are so well defined, his jaw so chiseled – he's _hot_.

Katniss clears her throat and stops biting her lip once she realizes that she _was _in the first place. Peeta Mellark is a very welcome, yet unwelcome distraction to her.

"Yeah," Is all she can think to say with the distraction of his looks fresh in her mind. She takes careful seat on the couch on the opposite end. "Does that thing even work?" She asks, motioning to the prehistoric television.

"Not in this weather."

She gives him a sideways glance and nearly jumps when his bright blue eyes are staring back at her. He doesn't seem to notice the slight discomfort he gives her, so he doesn't look away first, causing her to.

"It's okay to have a little help, y'know." Peeta says suddenly, and Katniss' head snaps up in his direction. She plays back the night of the fair when they sat on the Ferris Wheel.

"Yeah, well, take your own advice." Katniss snaps back at him, remembering his stern lecture when she told him about making his mother pay for what she had done to him. Peeta huffs and shakes his head.

"Why do you care so much?" They both say at the same time.

Both of their mouths shut. Katniss certainly will not be answering that. She doesn't really know why she's _exactly_ protecting him. Maybe it's because he's so kind and doesn't deserve this. Or maybe she can't stand the thought of him being hurt. But why?

"Because..." Peeta starts slowly. "I don't know. There's just somethin' about you. Okay?" She raises an eyebrow, and he looks down. "You're beautiful."

Katniss does a double take. _What?_

"So, you're sayin' you only care because I'm beautiful?" Though she's somewhat mad, she still blushes at the mention of the word _beautiful_. No one's ever called her that before. Well, Prim has, but the younger girl would say anything nice about her sister.

"No! No, I just..." he trails off, and she looks back up at him to see his cheeks red with embarrassment. "I like you. You're different."

She scoffs and stands up from the couch. "_You_ know _nothing_ about _me._" She spits angrily. "You don't even know me! So, save it, farm boy. Go find yourself another easy girl."

Katniss stomps off down the hall, but before she can reach her door, his hand locks on her arm. Gently, he spins her to face him. His face is a mixed expression of hurt and confusion.

"Whoa, will you calm down for a sec?" He says calmly.

She takes her arm from his grasp. "Don't touch me."

Peeta holds up his hands, and she glares at him. "Look, I meant that as a compliment, y'know."

Katniss crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah, well-"

"Ain't a guy ever given you a compliment before?" He asks in disbelief, cutting her off. She shakes her head, and he nearly falls over. "_What?_ Are the guys in your town blind?"

"No?" She answers with a raised eyebrow.

A small boyish grin appears on his face. "Well, I'm glad your first compliment was from me...though you didn't take it well."

"Are you done now?"

"Maybe." He says with another grin, "I'll let you know when I know." This gets a small grin out of Katniss, and she turns back around to head into her room. Behind her, Peeta goes to his own room, but before he closes his door, he calls out to her. "Katniss...would you ever give a farm boy a chance?"

A smirk forms on her lips, though she doesn't turn around. An odd force compels her to say her next words.

"I don't know," she says. "I'll let you know when I know."

* * *

_(Peeta)_

She consumes his thoughts almost every hour of every day. The mysterious, beautiful girl has captured Peeta's attention, and he can't seem to shake her. It's been a few days since the rainstorm, and sometimes he catches Katniss looking at him. It fills him with tingly anticipation at what the might mean. _Does she like me? _

They've certainly talked a bit more. Sometimes after a long day, when Travis is gone off to bed, he and Katniss sit in the living room together. They watch movies – from a distance apart – or he sketches while she ties knots on a thick rope. It's nice, sitting there enjoying the silence – considering Katniss is not the most talkative person out there.

"Dinner is served!"

His father sets down a plate of barbequed hotdogs and a bag of chips. The atmosphere is a lot lighter considering his mother will not be joining them for dinner today – she's off at some other farm down the road.

"Okay, so, Pop..." Travis starts off, and Peeta raises an eyebrow at his brother. "Um, I was wonderin' if Madge could spend the night here?"

Mr. Mellark raises his eyebrows as he puts ketchup on his hotdog. "Now, why don't you ask your roommates?"

Travis turns to Katniss and she shrugs. "Uh, sure?" Then he looks back at Peeta and he smirks and nods. _Hey, maybe Katniss and Madge could be friends...,_ Peeta thought.

But then a wave of possessiveness comes over him. _What if Katniss starts spending her free time with Madge? What if she starts to forget about me? _He shakes the thought from his head, surely Katniss isn't _his_ to be possessive over. But he sure hopes she might be one day.

The dinner goes on nicely without the snarky, snide comments from Peeta's mother. He even teases Katniss for having a plain hotdog, while she just rolls her eyes and scowls at him. But she manages to talk to the three men without any problem which is surprising to all of them, taking in her hate for small talk. Though – Peeta notices – now she seems to be doing a whole lot of small talk, especially with him.

Maybe he is an exception for Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

Peeta doesn't really know how he found Katniss late at night up on these hay bales, but he did. He was walking back from checking the barn's lock, and he swore he saw movement at the top of the stack. Sure enough, when he called up there, her head popped up.

"What're you doin' up there?" He had called out to her. She merely shrugged in response, and he couldn't just walk away at this opportunity. Katniss was _right there _in the middle of the night...he couldn't _not_ sit with her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a huff as he hoisted himself up on the top hay bale. Once again, she gave him that infamous shrug, so he took it as a victory. "Clear night, huh?"

"Yeah."

God, this girl was hard to crack. One minute she's yelling at him trying to _protect_ him, but then the next minute she's reclusive and quiet. Man...this girl will be the end of him, he swears it.

And that got him here; on a hay bale in the middle of the night with a girl who frequents his mind more than anything else. He's content with their silence, but also nervous. He's never been nervous _like this _before. Peeta had always been nervous when he saw his mother's rage coming on, but that was a frightened nervous. This nervous...it's a tingly nervousness. An anticipated nervous for what is to happen between them. But also a giddy nervousness, especially when she smiles at him.

Her voice cuts through the silence of the night bugs chirping, and he's so surprised she spoke, that he nearly doesn't believe it happened in the first place.

"Believe in aliens?"

Peeta shrugs and gives a slight shake of his head, containing his laughter. Aliens? _No way_. He goes along with the odd question anyway. "The green, slimy, weird people-things? No."

"Why not?" Katniss asks and looks up at him from her spot on the stack of hay bales. Her dark hair glows under the yellow moonlight, and her eyes are as vibrant as ever. It nearly causes him to lose his train of thought.

"Well...what if aliens were just like us," he says and looks over at her with a thoughtful look. "They look and talk like us...but the only thing that's different 'bout them is their blood colour or something?" Katniss stays quiet, but Peeta adds on, "Then they're not really aliens. Just humans with different blood."

Peeta looks back up at the dark sky and she breathes in from her spot a few feet away. "That was really...deep in a weird way."

"I try," Peeta says with a grin. He looks up at the sky once again and can't quite shake the feeling that this new girl has over him. "You're very...hard to read sometimes."

He can almost picture the scowl on her face. "And why do I need to be readable?"

And he really doesn't know why. Maybe it's because it'll help him understand her better, so he doesn't screw up when he talks to her. Or maybe he wants _that_ closeness with someone. Someone like her.

"I dunno." He shru-

"What the Hell do you think you're doin'?" That voice nearly makes Peeta cringe; it's sharp and shrill. He squints down at the dark ground, but he already knows who he's going to see. But he nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees those murderous blue eyes shining through the dark. It's almost the only visible part of _her _right now.

Katniss sits up, and looks over the edge. When she sees her, an exasperated sigh escapes her lips. Much like she is tired of Peeta's mother, which worries him even more. Peeta's mother is to be feared...and Katniss needs to realize that.

"There's snakes in there. Surprised you ain't got bit yet."

Peeta feels a shiver run down his spine. How long had she been watching them? It must've been easy for her to hide in the shadows of the dark...Another chill runs through his body and an uneasy feeling sets upon him. _This is getting worse..._

"Really? 'Cause I only see one snake right now, and she sure as Hell hasn't bit me yet." Katniss says back with a neutral face, but her tone is laced with challenge.

Peeta's eyes widen and he grabs her arm. "What are you doin'?" He hisses quietly.

"She's not scary. Jesus Christ, Peeta, calm down!"

"You're asking for your own death wish!" He whispers heatedly, but Katniss just rips her arm from Peeta's grip. He stares at her with intensity, and her scowl doesn't falter in return. He's the first to look away, but his heart thumps in his chest as he looks back down.

Where Peeta's mother _had_ been standing just seconds ago, is now just a vacant spot.

Quickly, he grabs Katniss's arm lightly, and they both set off toward the cabin without another word. Every sound in the night seems to make Peeta nervous, a _frightened_ _nervous._

Peeta gives Katniss one last look before she disappears behind her door without another word. He throws off his clothes once his own door is closed, and slips into bed. But sleep never comes. His too paranoid over the feeling of his mother _watching_ them from the shadows. And the thought of Katniss getting hurt... He can't help that feeling that overcomes he while staring at the ceiling.

Something is going to happen soon. Something _bad,_ if Katniss keeps up her fearless act.

* * *

**A/n: *Dramatic music***

**I know Peeta and Katniss seem friendly, but there was a week time skip. And come on, even if Katniss isn't sociable, she's going to have to tolerate Peeta for the next 2 months. So why not start now?**

**Oh yes, things pick up next chapter. The action and drama will be coming soon, don't you worry.**

**How are you all liking this story? Let me know, please! Since it's a new story, I really want feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hello!**

**Read the author's note at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"You must be Katniss," a soft voice comes from the kitchen and startling Katniss into nearly dropping her glass of milk. She turns and is looking back at a girl around her age with straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "I'm Madge Undersee, Travis' girlfriend." Madge holds out her hand to Katniss.

Katniss sets her glass down on the table and takes Madge's hand in a quick shake. She had heard Madge come in with Travis last night, but never actually met her...until now.

"How do you put up with him?" The words tumble out of her mouth before she can really process it. But judging by the soft laugh that escapes the girl in front of her, she doesn't mind.

"He's quite a handful...I'll give ya that." Madge's voice is soft and has just the slightest accent to it. Katniss finds herself wondering how such a seemingly calm and normal girl is with Travis Mellark. "What're your plans today? Since the boys have the day off from the farm."

Katniss raises an eyebrow in confusion as Madge follows her to sit at the table. "They do?"

"Yup. Joel likes to give them Sundays off sometimes. Gives them a break from work." Madge explains, and points out the window. "Travis is taking me to some water park a few miles off. Guess you and Peeta have the farm to yourselves."

"What about Joel and...Helen?" Katniss asks, interested in Madge's knowledge.

The blonde's lips purse at the mention of Peeta's mother, and Katniss can't help but crack a grin, thankful that she isn't the only non-Mellark to not like the witch. "They go down a few towns over. Don't know why, though."

Katniss nods and finishes off her glass of milk, wiping the residue from her upper lip. Madge doesn't seem to mind the silence, and Katniss is thankful for her understanding in the silence. She's decided that she likes Madge Undersee. Now, there's only hope that Travis won't corrupt her with his wild, silly ways.

"Well, what a surprise!" Speak of the devil – Travis comes thumping into the kitchen in a pair of swim shorts and a t-shirt. He plants a kiss on Madge's cheek, and takes a spot next to her. "It's a scorcher out there."

"Good thing we're off to the water park then." Madge says with a smile directed at Travis. Katniss feels like she's intruding on some couple-thing, so she stands up and goes to place her glass in the sink.

"You guys have fun," She says while heading for the back door. She looks over her shoulder, and they both wave goodbye with a bright smile coming from Madge.

* * *

Katniss stands over the water faucet just outside the cabin, splashing the cold water on her face. _It's more than a scorcher_. It's even hotter in the cabin than it is outside, so Katniss is at a deadlock situation right now. She scopes out the green area of neatly cut grass between the house and cabin, spotting the big tree just by the barn. _Perfect, _she thinks with a satisfied smile.

As she sits down against the trunk with the shade protecting her from the sun, but doing nothing over the humid air, she begins to think of Peeta and where-

"Keeping cool?" Katniss looks up to her right, and sure enough, there he is in all his glory. Peeta's wearing a tight muscle shirt with shorts, and Katniss is caught off guard for a moment.

"Um...y-yeah." She manages to say, and he grins, handing her a tall, clear glass with some sort of brown-orange tinted liquid. "What's that?"

"Home-brewed beer." He says, and Katniss raises an eyebrow, but she takes the glass when he sits down next to her. "My dad keeps some of the Barley for himself."

"Drinking is illegal at our age, y'know." She says back and watches as he runs a calloused hand from hard work through his sweaty hair. Her thoughts drift to wiping the sweat trickling down the side of his face..._Katniss,_ she scolds herself.

His crooked grin appears, and he laughs. "Didn't think that would bother you."

"Why'd you think that?"

"I'm assuming you don't really follow the rules," he says, and then motions to the farmland around them, "Considering you were sent off to some farm." As he talks, the left corner of his mouth pulls up a bit, and Katniss finds it incredibly...attractive. One of his many southern mannerisms that make her blush at the thought. "You kinda have an _I don't give a shit _attitude."

"Fair enough," she says, and hides her distractedness with a gulp of the beer. The taste isn't bad, but rather good. _The Mellarks sure know how to brew beer._ From the corner of her eye, she sees Peeta take a sip of the cool beer. "Why aren't you out doing something?"

Peeta laughs and she looks at him like he's crazy. "Katniss, I'd rather get to know you."

Katniss looks away and slumps back against the tree. "Yeah, well, there's not much to know about me."

"Well...what's your favourite colour?" He asks, and she looks away as a small smile manages to come across her face. "Mine's like a sunset orange."

Katniss envisions the colour, and it fits him so perfectly. His kind, gentle persona is much like a calming sunset. She nods, and then looks back at him. "Green. Like a forest."

A thoughtful look crosses his perfectly chiseled features as he looks at the trees behind the cabin. He nudges Katniss lightly with his elbow and gestures to the forested area. "Up for an adventure?"

* * *

After they finished off their drinks, Katniss couldn't resist the opportunity to show Peeta that she was more than just a town girl. She actually does enjoy the woods, and that's why she's following Peeta through the thick trees. It's even more humid in the bush and the bugs are unbelievable.

Katniss feels sweat beads form at her hair line, and she's given up on wiping it away with the back of her hand, for it will only appear again in a matter of seconds. In front of her, sweat rolls down Peeta's neck and down his back, leaving a dark streak on the light blue material of his shirt.

"Okay, almost there." Peeta says over the crunching of leaves and twigs beneath their feet. Just after he says that, Katniss notices the thinning out of trees, and the moist ground beneath her feet.

When she looks back up from the ground, her eyes land on one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. A big pond-like-lake is right in the middle of the forest. The trees surrounding it, give it a swampy-feel, but it's much more beautiful. The sunlight manages to peak through patches of the trees leaves, and Katniss notices a rickety, wooden bridge is wedged in between two slopes of land, creating a passage over the gap of water.

"Me and Trav made that bridge," Peeta says while plopping down near the edge of the water. "I love this place much more than him, though."

Katniss just nods, too entranced by the beauty of this place to be bothered. That is, until she looks over just in time to see Peeta kick off his shoes and socks, then take off his shirt. She can't tear her eyes away from his very toned torso. Her eyes trail across his chest which is a lighter skin tone, compared to his darker arms – most likely from many hours spent out under the sun working the fields of crops.

She hears the clearing of his throat, and her cheeks flush the darkest shade of red. Her eyes barely meet his before he starts smirking, making her look back down in awkwardness. She bites down on her bottom lip, and manages to look up again. Instead of a smirking Peeta, she's met with a splash of water.

He's already swimming around the water, and when he gets to the middle, he floats up on his back. Katniss watches with a raised eyebrow, but she shakes her head and trudges over to the man-made bridge, plopping herself down in the middle with her legs dangling over the edge.

Her thoughts drift to Prim and how she's doing. Gale's probably home now – probably not happy about her leaving either. Her situation with Gale is a complicated one; they had been best friends for years, but he always had a possessiveness over her – like he _owned_ her. And sometimes his temper got a little too out of control, making him do things that normally he wouldn't.

Maybe this two-month punishment will benefit her in a few ways. She's away from Gale and his temper, the farm work is actually kind of soothing, and maybe she's even made a friend or two – whether she likes it or not.

"The water's real refreshing," Peeta calls up to her, and she's shocked to see him right beneath the bridge. "Come in?"

He stretches up to reach her foot, but comes just a few inches short. Though, that isn't what Katniss is thinking about; she's too busy wondering what his muscles would feel like under her hands, or her fingertips brushing against his jaw – just the thought makes her head dizzy and cheeks red.

"Your cheeks are a little red...I think you need to cool down," Peeta says oblivious to the actual reason, and Katniss' eyes widen at her very unneeded and girly thoughts.

With a huff, she pulls off her shoes along with her socks, and marches down the bridge. She goes to step over one of the rocks, but a hissing noise followed by a musky scent stops her. Her eyes dart down to a dark-brown patterned _snake. _She studies the flat, but broad head, and its dark tip of the tail. Her mind searches for any clue as to what type of snake this is, but she can't seem to remember.

"Everything alright?" Peeta's voice is followed by him wading through the water, closer to where she stands on the rocks. He stands taller, but his eyes widen when he sees what she's looking at. "Katniss, back away slowly-"

"It's just a harmless water snake, I can handle it." She snaps back with her pride swelling. "I'll just scare it off." Her leg extends to go shoo off the slithering reptile, but Peeta's strong hand grabs her arm and yanks her into the water. The cool water is a huge refreshment from the heat, but it does nothing to keep her anger at bay. "What the fuck?" She yells angrily when resurfacing from the water.

She backs away from Peeta, her feet sinking into the squishy clay bottom of the pond. He stares back at her, almost like she's crazy.

"I wasn't gonna let you get bit by that very _poisonous _snake," he says calmly, but the way his cheeks flush, Katniss knows he's angry. "Can you ever just let someone help you?"

"You make me seem like I'm some weak little girl!" Katniss starts to wade through the water back to land, but Peeta's hand gently stops her.

"Katniss, just because I wanna protect you doesn't mean I think you're weak," he says sincerely. Katniss purses her lips and shakes her head. "I can see that you're very strong, okay? But even the strongest people need a little help sometimes."

"Save it, okay?" Her voice is hard and stony, and she scowls at Peeta. _Who does he think he is? He can't just tell me what I need! _She grinds her teeth together in frustration – there might be nothing left by the end of the summer if Peeta keeps this up. "I know it makes a real show of your bravado, but I couldn't care less."

"I'm just tryin' to be your friend. I'm just looking out for you," he says quietly, almost like he's pleading. "That snake was a Cottonmouth. I wasn't gonna stand there and do nothing – even if it wasn't you who was in danger."

Katniss stands there with her toes curling in the squishy bottom. She's feeling a little less confident in her side of the argument now. More than she cares to admit, Peeta has caught her speechless for once. Maybe she is a little too headstrong sometimes.

But that doesn't mean Peeta has to play superman all the time!

"Wouldn't you hate me more if you got bit by that snake and then found out that I knew it was poisonous, too?" His raised eyebrows are a clear indication that he knows he's right. It's quiet between them for a minute, then Peeta rolls his eyes at her when she doesn't say anything. "God, you're stubborn."

"Yeah, well, you're annoying," Katniss retorts back with a sigh of indignation. Though, when she sees his face – full of hurt and sincerity. It makes her heave another sigh, but one of exasperation at herself. "Look, I'm, uh, sorry for being difficult. I just. . ."

"It's fine," he mutters, and then his face returns to his usual happy look, though it's obvious that he's a little rattled. "Lets just enjoy the water."

She watches as he dives under the murky water, then reappears a few feet away from her. He lays on his back again, staring up at the tree branches skewering the sunlight's path. Her eyes land on the water that laps over his chest, and she goes under water to keep the images from her head.

_I can't afford to think like this, _she tells herself while regaining her wits under water. _But he's very attractive..._

She reemerges with frustration at _herself._ Why can't she stop thinking about Peeta like _that_? Why can't she just do what she's told – help on the farm, stay focused? Peeta Mellark holds a tiny spell on her. She wants to shake it, but she can't.

"Peeta," she calls out. His eyes open, and then he stands up. The water comes up to the middle of his chest, and he runs a hand through his wet hair while looking at her. "How...did you get that scar?" Her eyes flicker to the long, faded scar from his throat to collar bone.

Peeta's blue eyes darken slightly and he sighs. She watches him look around at the water, trees, rocks – anything _but_ her. His eyes lock on hers after a few agonizing moments. It's quiet except for the breeze that rustles the leaves, and Katniss swears she can hear his heart beating.

"She tried to drown me in the water trough when I was younger. Pushed down so hard the metal edge cut my throat," he says quickly, but with a calmness that confuses her. Katniss is smart enough to gather who _she _is.

_Who could do that to their own son?_

Katniss is so shocked by his revelation that she's rendered speechless _again_, and she struggles to find the right words to say. Her tongue gets tied up, and she curses her ability with words. But then again, maybe he doesn't need her "pity". She sure hated it after her father died, and that's all people did. They _pitied _her, and she hated it with a passion.

"Yeah. It's terrible, I know." He gives a shrug, and shakes his head. "The worst part was that she told everyone that I did it to myself. Said I was tryin' to climb the trough, I slipped and a piece of metal caught my skin."

Her brows furrow and she shakes her head in disgust. "That woman is down right...horrible."

"Now do you see why I'm worried about you?"

"Why is she such a witch-"

"Can we save that for later?" He asks with pleading tone underlaying the words. "I'll tell you...I swear, I will. Just...later."

Katniss sighs and nods in agreement. He's told her plenty today, even if it was a small bit, it was pretty big. She never knew Helen Mellark was that...crazy. She's still not afraid of her, though.

"Sure," she says while climbing out of the pond. She wrings her shirt out and lays down on a flat rock by the water's edge, making sure there are no snakes around. Peeta floats on his back, and she tries to admire the scenery, but her eyes keep drifting back to Peeta's bare chest.

* * *

Peeta finds himself sitting on the couch with Katniss as two fans blow warm air at them. The cabin stops the sun's rays from burning them to a crisp, but doesn't help that warm mass of air that makes their clothes stick to their bodies. After their pond adventure, they grew quiet with one another. Peeta supposes it isn't _that _bad, but he can't kick the way Katniss makes him feel. Her name alone drives him crazy, and being in her presence is almost like being in heaven

He wants to know her. He wants to be close with her – but with her ego and guarded manner, he's finding it nearly impossible to get her to open up. Sometimes he feels a flicker of hope when she smiles or laughs, and a few times he's caught emotions in her eyes. He has also caught her staring at him plenty of times.

So with that small bit of hope and probably the heat making him a little more bolder, he clears his throat and sets his sketchpad down. Though it was in his hands for at least an hour, nothing was drawn on the page, except for the pattern of little droplets of sweat that fell from his face.

"Before I die of heat, I need to tell you something," he says nervously. Katniss looks up from knot tying, and Peeta's avoiding her gaze. With a sigh, his blue meets her grey, and she raises one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. "I kinda said this before...but I _like_ you. And I want to know you. Like...I don't want you to be guarded."

Peeta watches carefully as her eyes stare him down. He feels small under her scrutiny, but he won't look away. She needs to know he's serious about this.

"So, you want me to tell you all about me?" She asks evenly, and he quickly nods with his flicker of hope growing slightly larger. "And then what? In two months I'll be out of here. You'll be _here _and I'll be in Panem County. Don't think us becoming friends is even worthwhile, Peeta."

And just like that, his flicker of hope is crushed.

"Panem County isn't that far, y'know."

A snort escapes Katniss, and Peeta licks his salty lips with embarrassment. "I'm not gonna lie, you're attractive." He studies her as she's blunt with a mix of honesty and embarrassment as her cheeks heat up. "You seem nice, funny, and all that. But I'm not looking for a friend, or lover, or _whatever._"

"You don't even know what it would be like. Give it a chance?" Peeta pleads, and he curses himself for sounding desperate. But he _is_ desperate to get to know her and more. "I'm not that bad."

"I don't commit," Katniss huffs defiantly while wiping her brow. She gets up from the couch and begins walking away from him. "Peeta, just leave it alone. I'll be gone in two months, this is foolish thinking."

Her words hang heavy in the humid, sticky air, and Peeta can't help but sink at her words. _She's right_, he thinks, _about the two months._ Even though two months is a short time to get Katniss to open up to him, he will do all he can to convince her that this isn't foolish.

He can't describe it, but it feels as if _something_ is bringing him to Katniss. Maybe he's started to go mad, but he wants to say it's fate that brought her here. Fate wants them to be together, and Peeta's going to do everything he can to make fate's job a little easier.

* * *

**A/n: Anyone catch my foreshadowing? ;) If any of you know what it was, I'll give you a sneak peek of next chapter ****_and_**** a sneak peek of my new Everlark story that's soon to come!**

**PM me if you think you know what it is.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say this...but this story is going on a hiatus for a little bit.

I hope you'll understand. I just need to figure out where I'm going with this story. I think I'm going to finish (or close to finish) the story **_and _**then start to post the chapters. It makes it much easier, because the plot that I'm going with will take more effort and planning to write, and I don't want it to be rushed, or crap quality.

In the mean time, I'll still be posting new chapters for _For Keeps_ and _She Will Be Loved_. Also, I have two other Everlark stories that will be posted soon. They're going to be called _Treacherous_ and _Salvation_.

Please don't give up on this story! I'm not abandoning it, I just want to plan it out ahead of time before I post any more chapters!

Thanks for (hopefully) understanding and being amazing readers!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: AND WE'RE BACK!**

**Okay, so this story is off hiatus now! I've gotten quite a few chapters ahead, so I decided it was safe to begin posting again.**

**I just want to thank all of you who have followed and reviewed this story! Over 100 followers already? You guys are the epitome of awesome.**

**Quick note: CATCHING FIRE TRAILER PREMEIRED TODAY! It was fantastic, don't ya think? Finnick and Johanna made an appearance, and I completely fangirled for a good hour after that. And there was more Peeta in this trailer. Soo excited for November.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Monday morning's breakfast is tense. Katniss knows everyone can feel it. She won't talk to Peeta, and she certainly won't give him the satisfaction of looking at him either. He thinks he knows her? He thinks he can charm his way into her pants or whatever the hell he's after? Most certainly not.

"Katniss," Mr. Mellark clears his throat, and looks over at Katniss, causing her to briefly catch Peeta's eyes when she looks up. "I'm gonna need you to feed the animals this mornin'."

Katniss nods and looks back down at her almost empty bowl of oatmeal. "Sure thing."

She can feel two pairs of eyes on her. Both she surely doesn't want to deal with. Peeta and Mrs. Mellark both share a knack of persistence. Ever since she has arrived she's felt those two pairs of eyes constantly on her, watching her every move.

Feeling annoyed, she quickly finishes the last of her breakfast and walks over to the sink to clean her dish. She can still feel _his _eyes on the back of her head as she rinses the soapy bowl. After setting it on the drying rack, she marches over to the back door and just before she leaves, she sends a scowl in Peeta's direction.

_He needs to back off._

* * *

Katniss is scooping some chicken feed into a bin, when the clear of a throat startles her into dropping the large bag and spilling its contents all over the chicken pen. The plump, white birds race to her feet and swarm her as they fight for the food.

She whips around fully aware to curse at whoever startled her, but the words die in her throat when she sees how much Peeta resembles a confused and hurt puppy. His blue eyes are slanted with his frown, and his lips are pursed to one side.

"Okay, look," he starts slowly with underlaying caution. "I know you don't wanna believe what I said...but you also don't have to go around avoiding me like I'm the plague."

Katniss nudges the chickens away with her foot as she makes her way out of the pen. She crosses the barn until she's a few feet from Peeta. Crossing her arms, she stares him down with defiance.

"Yeah, well, that's my decision to make." Her reply is icy and flat with just a hint of venom.

"Y'know, I don't believe in a lot of things. . .but I believe in a few." She raises an eyebrow, and his eyes take on a small twinkle when he starts talking again. "Like true love. And fate, too. There's someone out there for everyone, and fate happens to bring them together. Call me crazy, but I think fate's on to somethin' here."

Katniss takes a step back and shakes her head. "_Fate _isn't on to _anything_ here," she spits out. "Get that through your head, Peeta. I'm here as punishment, not because fate wanted me to come and fall in love with you."

"I'd be happy to prove you wrong," he says rebelliously with every ounce of confidence in his voice. Katniss stares at him with a mix of annoyance and bewilderment. _This guy can't be serious._ "And I will."

"Peeta, get every idea of us out of your head." Katniss turns her back to him, and busies herself with arranging the tools against the barn wall. "You're a farm boy, I'm a town girl. You believe in love, I don't. You're particularly crazy, I'm not."

She has _thought_ about the possibility of them being together, but it doesn't work. It's like numbers that don't add up correctly – it can't work. Impossible; that's what they are.

She hears his scoff and his shoes scuffling against the hay/sawdust/sand mixture on the barn floor as he paces from behind her. "Okay, where we're from has got nothin' to do with it. And I'm not crazy. Katniss, love is always around us, you gotta believe in it."

"That's where you're wrong," she says quickly while turning around. "_Love_ will _destroy_ you. And anyone else for that matter."

"Be with me for the summer," he says quietly in a pleading tone. "Be with me for the summer, and that's all I ask. Give it a chance, if we fall in love, then great. If we don't, you're going back to Panem County anyway."

"First of all, we barely know each other," Katniss says while holding up one finger. "Second, on the odd chance we do fall in love, what happens then? I just go back to Panem County like I would if I didn't fall in love with you? Peeta, that plan is fucked up."

"No, then we let love guide us. Love can overcome the greatest obstacles, and Panem County being forty-five minutes away will hardly count as an obstacle."

Katniss stays silent for a moment. What's the harm in going along with Peeta's silly plan? Once the summer is over, he will have realized he was wrong all this time – he will realize that they aren't meant for each other. That there is no love to be found between them, and Katniss will happily say _I told you so_ just before driving away with Crane.

"We don't fall in love, I leave. Okay?" She says firmly. "Then I'll happily be on my way back to Panem County, and you'll realize you were crazy all along."

Peeta's face breaks into a smile. "Got yourself a deal. _But,_ don't expect that to happen. Keep your mind open," he says with a grin.

"Yeah, right." She mumbles under her breath.

"I'd like to actually get to know you, though," Peeta says suddenly, and shoves his hands into his pockets. "After dinner we could go back to the pond, y'know." His voice is a little shaky, and Katniss finds it amusing how quickly his confidence can dwindle and rise.

"Fine," she says. "I gotta finish up feeding the animals."

Without waiting for him to say something else, she turns on her heel and goes to retrieve the bag of chicken feed of the barn floor. She looks over her shoulder to catch him doing the same just before he leaves the barn. Their eyes lock, and Katniss sucks in a sharp breath when he gives her a silly grin before disappearing.

_Damn._

* * *

A knock on Katniss' bedroom door startles her from the book in her hands. She closes the old, tattered book, and looks up from her spot on the bed. Peeta leans against the door frame in a dark blue hoodie and worn out, _tight_ black jeans. She has to clear her mind before she's able to form a word.

"Yes?" She manages out.

Peeta smiles at her, and she wants to roll her eyes at his friendly manner. "Wear a hoodie because the bugs will be awful on our _date._"

She sits up straight. "Date? No. It's _not_ a date!"

"Call it want you want," he says while walking down the hall. "And I'll call it what _I _want!"

Katniss sighs and pulls on her green hoodie, then makes her way down the hall. She sees Peeta sitting on the couch, and once his eyes land on her, he jumps up from his seat and opens the door. She follows him without a word, and her eyes briefly flicker over to the back porch.

No surprise to Katniss when she finds Mrs. Mellark sitting on a chair while sipping wine with a glare that could send a normal girl running. _I'm not a normal girl, _Katniss thinks to herself. She brushes the old witch off and ventures into the treeline with Peeta leading the way. The path they take is the exact same one from yesterday, but the almost-set sun causes the trees to cast shadows on the path and Katniss has to squint to see the surroundings further out.

"Now this time if you see a snake, try not to get yourself killed," Peeta says from in front of her with a playfulness to his voice. "All right?"

"Shut up," she mutters, which earns a low chuckle from Peeta. "You're not doing a good job of trying to make fall in love with you, y'know?"

He stops so abruptly that she runs into his back. She takes half a step back before he turns around, and their proximity makes her heart speed up involuntarily. In the small light that the moon supplies, she can make out his blue eyes shining in the darkness. He stares down at her intently, and she wants to squirm under his gaze, but she's frozen in place.

His mouth opens to say something, but he quickly closes it, and reaches out for her. His thumb sends goosebumps forming on her cheek as he uses it to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her breathing quickens, and she finds herself _wanting_ to lean into his touch.

_No. No,_ she thinks. _This isn't happening._

In a sudden, she moves away from his lingering hand, and motions ahead of them. "We should, um. . .probably keep walkin'."

His hand drops in a second, and he gives a quick nod before turning around and continuing down the path, leaving Katniss momentarily stunned. The smell of moss and dew fills the air as they carry on, and Katniss is familiar with the smell. They're close.

"Follow where I step, we're walking on the rocks soon," Peeta says, and with a few more steps, Katniss can see the pond reflecting the spotted moonlight. The ground becomes uneven under her feet, and she carefully follows Peeta's steps as they get closer to the manmade bridge.

She ends up sitting next to him as their legs hang off the side of the bridge. Looking out over the dark woods, Katniss turns to Peeta.

"Why didn't you bring like a flashlight so we could see?"

"Well," he starts, prolonging the word. "I wanted the darkness to be like a safety blanket for you. If you get embarrassed by sharing anything with me, the darkness will hide it."

Katniss bites on the inside of her cheek, trying to hide her appreciation – though, he can't see it in the _dark._ "Um...thank you."

"Can you tell me why..." he trails off slightly. "Why you ended up out here?"

The dark-haired girl bites her lip as an idea comes to mind. Maybe once Peeta learns about her past, he'll see that Katniss is no more than a messed up trouble maker, and he will stay away.

Trying not to sound too forward, she sighs. "Well...it's not exactly appropriate if you go around gettin' drunk, vandalize things, and hunt illegally."

She looks out over the water, hoping her plan is working. Peeta breathes in next her, and she looks at him from the corner of her eyes. "Why did you do all of that?"

"Because, Peeta, when you realize your life is at a dead end, you just stop caring."

"Guess we all have a reason why we do things," he says quietly, catching Katniss off-guard. How can he be so calm about what she's done? Isn't he concerned about what this means for him?

Silence sweeps over them, and Katniss finds herself loathing it for once. She hates how quiet it is between her and Peeta right now. She struggles to find something to say, but ends up settling on a safer topic.

"Cato...he's quite something."

Peeta nods and a half grin forms on his lips. "Yeah...we grew up together. He's kinda an asshole, but a good guy at heart. _Deep down_."

Katniss laughs which surprises herself and Peeta. He laughs too, and Katniss finds herself focusing on the warm sound. _I like his laugh,_ she decides. But the thought is pushed from her head when she realizes what she's thinking.

"Aren't we all good people? _Deep down_?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, whether he can see it or not, she doesn't know.

"Well, yeah, I guess. Uhm...no?" He struggles to stick with an answer, and Katniss tries to contain her chuckle. "Some people are just awful people. Nothing you can do about it."

"And what about you, Peeta Mellark?"

"Me? I-I don't know," he says with a shrug."What about yourself?"

"I'd _like_ to _think_ I'm a good person," She says and looks at the dark water of the pond. Her eyes are distant and she shrugs, "But we're all under that delusion, aren't we?"

Katniss turns her head to look at Peeta again, and she's surprised to find him looking at her already. "You just need to find that person who sees all the good in you. Well, that's what I think."

"Peeta," Katniss says seriously, not liking how intently he's looking at her.

"Katniss?" He questions back.

"You barely know me! We've only just met each other a short time ago-"

She wants to yell at him, curse him out, brand it into him that he's being foolish. That he's crazy. But the kindness in his eyes stops her. "Just...don't fall in love with me. It will be easier that way. The quicker you understand that, the better it will be for the both of us," she says with her voice a bit softer.

He stares into her eyes and holds her gaze. Softly, his voice whispers through the darkness, "It's too late for that."

She's not even really aware of what's happening until Peeta's fingertips lightly graze her cheekbones. One hand softly trails to her neck, while the other cups her right cheek with such delicateness that Katniss can't stop herself from leaning into it. The adrenaline coursing from her heart through her veins stops her mind from its protests, and she goes with a new flow.

Peeta's warm breath tickles her lips when he leans in closer – their eyes are wide open still, and Katniss' flutter briefly as she begins leaning in, too. She can almost hear the objections in the back of her mind, but she blanks them out, and lets her eyes close right when Peeta's do. His warm breath ceases from her lips when a new warmth takes over: his lips. Chapped, dry lips from the many hours of sun he works in. The rough texture of his lips are welcoming and even soft in an odd way. Her stomach stirs and flutters while she brings up her hand to rest it on the back of his warm, sunburnt neck.

Katniss doesn't allow Peeta's lips to guide hers, so she takes control and moves their lips together in a slow motion. When a small moan comes from both her and Peeta, she regains her senses and pulls away from him.

Peeta's hand lingers on her cheek, and she makes no move to pull hers away from his neck. She can hear his short breaths from just an inch away, but she keeps her eyes downcast, too afraid to look up. Too afraid to face those damn blue eyes and that charming smile that seem to make her forget what's she thinking.

_Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea, _Katniss chants in her head. Though, her chant seems like the opposite of what she actually feels.

"We...that..." Peeta stumbles on starting a conversation, and then Katniss finally looks up with bravery. His blue eyes find her grey in the darkness, and he gives a sheepish smile. "I've wanted to do that since you got here."

"Maybe that was a bad idea," Katniss says, but the words sound funny coming out, and she doesn't believe herself.

_Fine, I liked that kiss, _Katniss allows herself to admit, _but doesn't mean I'll fall in love with him._

Peeta's big hand drops from her cheek, but he rests it above her free one. "I didn't think so."

Katniss can hear the bugs buzzing around her ears, but she doesn't flinch or squirm since she's used to them. Peeta doesn't either, and they just sit there in silence of the buzzing, staring at each other.

"If I took advantage of you just right now...then go ahead and slap me," Peeta says softly, and removes his hand from hers. "If your angry, hit me. I just...I just don't want you thinking I'm doing this for the wrong reasons."

Katniss looks at him for a few heavy moments until her hand raises and she smacks his arm with a half force. "Why...why do you have to be so damn _good_!"

"Um-"

"Why can't you just be some prick? Then we could've just ignored each other until I leave!" Katniss says with frustration. "But _no_. You have to be nice and kind, and funny, and _hot _as hell-"

"Hot as hell?" Peeta interrupts with another charming smirk of his. "You think I'm attractive?" Katniss' cheeks flush, and she looks down despite her frustration. His hot breath tickles her ear, and he whispers, "For the record, I think you're beautiful."

* * *

The sun is barely peaking over the horizon when Katniss makes her way across the stretch of grass with the humidity already making her skin feel sticky. She didn't wait to see if Peeta was awake this morning – she can barely even function when hearing his name now. Still not being able to figure out what came over her yesterday, she has resorted to going back to avoiding Peeta as much as possible.

She pushes open the creaky screen backdoor of the house, and begins to make her way into the kitchen to grab some juice since the other Mellarks are still asleep. But she stops short when she sees Mrs. Mellark. With Peeta.

"People are gonna talk, dumb boy!" Peeta stands tall as his mother's words hit him, but Katniss can see the pain and anger in his eyes. "You goin' off to get busy with that dirty rat of a girl, hmm? You like to make me look like I'm raising some fool?"

"Katniss is not a rat, don't call her-"

"Now she got you stickin' up for her?" Mrs. Mellark questions with a taunting tone. "Well, boy, she gonna leave you high and dry by the time she's outta here."

Katniss clenches her hands into fists and bites down on her cheek. "You just wish you were as half good as she is!"

Mrs. Mellark's taunting smirk falls, and a menacing glare takes over as she raises her clenched fist and brings it down on Peeta's cheek in an awkward punch. Peeta doesn't flinch, but he does breathe in sharply when a big red mark is left on his cheekbone, and it will no doubt turn into a nasty bruise.

Katniss doesn't think twice before quickly going over and grabbing Mrs. Mellark's wrist and spinning her around. Peeta's eyes widen in shock along with Mrs. Mellark. She glares at Katniss and tries to free her hand from the death grip.

"Let go of me, you crazy rat!"

Her grey eyes bore into the cold, dead blue ones with such hatred and resentment. "I swear to God, if you touch Peeta again I won't hesitate to beat your ass."

Katniss releases her wrist with a shove, and then she reaches out and grabs Peeta's arm, pulling him with her as she marches out of the house. She leads him all the way back to the cabin, and sits him down on the edge of his bed. Leaving him in his room, Katniss goes to the bathroom.

"Here, let me put this on your cheek," Katniss says gently when she reenters the room with a cold, wet face cloth. She gingerly presses it to his cheek, and surprisingly Peeta remains still. "Are...are you okay?"

"Thank you," he says quietly and grabs her hand, taking away the cloth from his cheek so he can see her. "But really...you shouldn't have done that-"

"And what? Let her hit you?" Katniss snaps angrily. How can he say that? Helen Mellark is a psycho! Peeta sighs, and Katniss takes a seat next to him. "Does it hurt?"

He gives a feeble shrug. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I'm gonna keep you safe," Katniss states firmly with a look a determination in her grey eyes. "I promise myself that I'll keep you safe and alive."

"Katniss-"

"Peeta, shut up," she orders and turns to him. "You can't stop me."

Katniss doesn't know the exact reason why she wants to keep Peeta safe – she just knows she doesn't want to see him suffer anymore. Seventeen years is enough, and now she has decided that she'll do everything to keep him safe and out of the way from his mother's wrath.

"Protect you," she says quietly. "I'm gonna protect you."

* * *

**a/n: Determined Katniss...gotta love her!**

**Okay, so FIRST KISS. I planned for it to happy in the earlier chapter because it's fits into the plot better.**

**Also to answer a popular question – Prim will visit Katniss at the farm in upcoming chapters!**

**I'll see you all shortly with the next chapter!**

**Review, follow, PM!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello, all!**

**This chapter has a lot of Everlark. ;)**

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

The farm work has kept Katniss busy over the last few days. Her and Peeta haven't seen much of each other besides in-passing or during meals. She finds this as a relief though, it will give her time to figure out – or _try to –_ exactly what is going on with her thoughts about Peeta. She comes up empty handed every single time. She seems to feel a stir in her stomach every time her thoughts drift to his blue eyes, or the kiss they shared.

She liked that kiss.

Mrs. Mellark has been in hiding ever since Katniss threatened her three days back, making Katniss curious and _slightly_ uneasy – it very much feels like the calm before the storm. Maybe that's why there's a look of worry beneath the smiles that Peeta gives her.

Tension is thick in the air around the table when Katniss sits down right after Mrs. Mellark. Small murmurs of conversation are passed around the table here and there while everyone begins cutting into the steaks that Mr. Mellark had so kindly barbequed. Travis fills in the lulls of silence with his latest date with Madge, how he met her father who's a very wealthy farm contractor, and whatever else that Katniss tunes out.

Halfway through the meal, Katniss feels a foot gently nudge her own and her head casually looks up in Peeta's direction. He smiles at her – that ridiculously bright and charming smile that makes her relax just the slightest, but also makes her stomach turn. She raises an eyebrow as she grabs her glass of water, hiding her smirk behind the rim.

"So, Miss Katniss," Peeta's father says with the clear of his throat after wiping his mouth with a napkin. Her gaze immediately leaves Peeta's, turning to the older Mellark. "You got a little sister, that right?" Katniss nods, a sadness overcoming her at the thought of leaving her younger sister behind. "Well, I was thinkin' we could have her out for a day. Next month sometime, I'll arrange somethin' with Crane."

Katniss' mouth opens in shock. "You...can't do that, can you?"

"I'll make it happen, darlin'." He pats her hand quickly with an easy smile, one so much like Peeta's, before he clears his plate and begins collecting everyone else's at the table. "Y'all get out, Helen and I will clean up."

Normally, Katniss would object and offer to help, but after catching sight of the witch's face, she smirks and happily obliges. She thanks them – sincerity toward Mr. Mellark, and heavy sarcasm to Mrs. Mellark. Travis all but runs out of the kitchen to go meet up with Madge. Peeta lingers behind obviously, and he tells his mother that he'll help his father with clean up. Katniss hides around the corner as Mrs. Mellark sniffs haughtily and stomps upstairs where a door slams shut.

Katniss knows she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but her curiosity is peaked. She strains her ears to listen in on Peeta and his father.

"Thanks, Pop," Peeta says over the sounds of running water and clanking dishes.

"You seemed pretty passionate about wantin' Katniss to see her sister," Mr. Mellark's deep but gentle voice comes back. "Does she talk much about her?"

"Not really," Peeta's says to his father as the water is cut off. "I saw a photo of her. I think they were close."

Katniss ducks out the back door when their footsteps venture closer to her hiding spot. Peeta told his father to let Prim come...this was all Peeta's idea. She should be furious at his kindness and information sharing, but surprisingly, she's _not._

She walks around the house to the side that's facing the forest, taking a seat against the white siding. There aren't many places to hide out on the farm, so she'll have to settle for this. And against her will, she smiles at the thought of Peeta. Was he going to keep it a secret and pretend it wasn't him who suggested the idea to his father about Prim? If he wanted to impress her, wouldn't he tell her it was him who planned it?

Katniss shakes her head and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath while the songbirds sing in the trees which remind her so much of her passed father. Despite the sadness that comes with the thoughts of her father, she smiles – a real one – and starts to think this farm couldn't be all to bad. Not with the songbirds, forest, animals, and the farmer's handsome son.

* * *

When she returns back to her room after a half hour of relaxing, she notices a small white piece of paper on her bed. Picking it up, she realizes it's a paper from Peeta's sketchpad. But after unfolding it, it's words, not drawings she sees. His writing is neat and slightly slanted.

_Meet me in the barn when the sun goes down._

_Don't worry, I'm not planning on murdering you._

_-Farm boy_

Katniss must've not heard him leave the house when she was lost in her thoughts and the melodic birds. She sighs and looks out the window; the sun is almost below the horizon. Quickly grabbing her shampoo and conditioner, she leaves her room to take a shower first to rid the day's sweat and grime.

* * *

Her wet hair drips as she wrings it out once more as she carefully walks across the grass to the barn. She pulls the sleeves of her green hoodie down when a cool breeze hits her. Chancing a glance at the house, she finds all of the lights off, so she easily slips behind the barn door, then blinks rapidly to adjust to the darkness.

"Pe-" she starts to hiss his name, but comes short when the glow of a small lantern sits on the worktable. Tucked underneath it, she finds another note.

_Thirty paces to your right, then climb the ladder._

_I'm still not going to kill you._

Katniss rolls her eyes, but bites back a laugh. Though, she is confused on where that ladder would lead; she's seen it plenty, but never guessed it lead anywhere. Is there something beyond the ceiling of the barn? Not bothering to count the paces, she walks until the ladder is in front of her. Another note is nailed to the wooden ladder against the wall.

_This is the ladder. ;)_

_Haven't changed my mind about killing you._

She climbs the ladder, with one hand holding the lantern. As she nears the top, she notices a square cut-out in the ceiling, so she climbs through it, and her breath catches in her throat when she's standing on another level of the barn.

It's almost like a fort made of square hay-bales. But what shocked her was Peeta sitting among them with a bunch of little lanterns scattered around. He's reclining back on a blanket, and his head snaps up.

"Cool, huh?"

"Didn't know this existed," she says in awe, more so over the fact that Peeta planned _this_, too. Something close to desire comes over her, she wants to kiss him for hours. He pats the blanket next to him, and Katniss takes a seat on it. She peaks at him, the light glow of the lanterns make his blue eyes shine when they catch a beam of light. "This is really...beautiful."

"Yeah. It's like my own haven," he says with a smile, and Katniss can't stop thinking about how sexy his southern accent is, the way his words flow with his lip curling up at the side.

Her eyes leave him and settle on a small stack of books beside him, a fine layer of dust coating the top. "You read?"

"Haven't in a while, but I used to come up here to read."

Katniss hears his breath hitch in his throat when she leans over him to grab the top book. Blowing away the dust, it reveals the title of one of her favourite books. "To Kill A Mockingbird?"

He nods slowly with a pink tint spreading on his cheeks. "Yeah...I like it."

"Me, too."

His eyes widen in relief and a smile spreads across his perfect, pink lips. Taking the book from her hands, he flips open to a page and jokingly begins to read out loud. His face contorting into the mood, "_Jem raised his head. His face was scarlet. "After all those_-" Peeta begins to laugh, and slowly he closes the book.

Katniss reaches out, putting her hand on his to halt his movements. He looks up at her, their eyes staring into one other's. "Don't stop. Reading, I mean. I like listening to you."

It's true. She likes listening to his voice as he reads, and she loves watching the faces he unconsciously makes. The way his blue eyes scanned over the page in mesmerism, they way his tongue would dart out to lick his lips-

His chuckle snaps her out of the thoughts of him, and he begins to adjust his position. "May as well get comfy."

She doesn't know what overcomes her, but soon she finds herself laying close to him, her head resting in his lap. He just chuckles at her after a short look of surprise, then adjusts himself so his back is against a bale of hay.

He smiles down at her and flips to a different page. Katniss is focused on his long eyelashes as he begins to read, she wonders how they don't get tangled up every time he blinks, considering they're so long. Her eyes trail down to the red dot just below the corner of his eye – probably from a popped blood vessel.

He clears his throat, and Katniss blushes at her staring, deciding to listen to him read. "–_Dill was becoming something of a trial anyway, following Jem about. He had asked me earlier in the summer to marry him, then he promptly forgot about it. He staked me out, marked his property, said I was the only girl he would ever love, then he neglected me. I beat him up twice but it did no good, he only grew closer to Jem._"

"Something is telling me you'd be a good real-life Scout," Peeta says with a mirthful laugh. "Y'know, Badass. Beatin' up boys."

Katniss raises an eyebrow as he sets down the book on his chest. "Really? And who would you be?"

"Hmm," he hums in question, rubbing his jaw. "Atticus. Stand up for what I believe is right." Katniss scoffs loudly and shakes her head dismissively. "What?"

"Stand up for what you believe in? And that's why you let your mother walk all over you-"

Peeta shakes his head and closes the book firmly. "Every circumstance is different."

"No, because if you really believed in something, you wouldn't let anything stop you," Katniss retorts back, sitting up with a huff. Her face is dangerously close to Peeta's.

"I believe in this," he murmurs lowly before leaning forward and sealing his words with a deep kiss. Katniss's eyes widen in shock, but they quickly flutter closed at the sensation of his lips on hers, his tongue entering her mouth, her hands on his chest.

Peeta leans further in, making Katniss lay down on her back with him hovering over her, not once breaking their kiss for anything other than air. Her hands run along his back, her fingertips brushing the hard muscles of his shoulders beneath his shirt.

They snap out of their kiss when the barn door creaks open beneath them. Katniss looks up at Peeta, sharing a look – of desire? - with him. He gives him an impish grin, making her blush at the realization of their actions. Peeta offers Katniss a hand when he sits back, pulling her upright into a sitting position.

"It's probably just my dad makin' sure everything is locked up," Peeta whispers, sure not to talk too loud. Katniss nods, refusing to look him directly in the eyes. "Is it okay, um, that we did that?"

Katniss looks up at him, biting her lips nervously. His face is slightly worried, but all she has to do is nod to replace it with a smile. He runs a hand through his hair, freezing halfway through when they both hear the ladder creak. Katniss shares a look with Peeta, and he shrugs-

"Holy shit," their heads snap to the opening by the ladder, Travis's head popping through. Katniss's face flushes when she sees her hands are rested on Peeta's leg while Travis looks between them.

"This-"

"You two sneaky shits," Travis says with a laugh, pulling himself up. And then Madge appears behind him with her own blush tinting her cheeks. Katniss pulls her hand away and moves over a few inches from Peeta, making him frown.

"Travis, leave them alone," Madge cuts in, earning a thankful smile from Katniss. The blonde girl smacks his arm when the older Mellark son makes a face at her,

"At first I was like '_they could have a thing' _but then I was like '_nah'..._But I was right all along!"

Peeta laughs nervously beside Katniss, but she also catches the smile creeping on his lips. She crosses her arms and looks the other way, his smile is too cute that she'll get sucked in again if she stares too long.

She feels someone nudge her shoulder, looking over to see the three staring at her expectantly. Peeta chuckles, already knowing she wasn't paying attention.

"We were asking if you wanted to go for a walk?" Peeta says, filling her in.

"Isn't it dark out?" She asks back, and they all laugh like she just said the most hilarious thing. "What?"

Travis stands up and shakes his head with a laugh. "You're so cute. Walkin' in the dark is much more fun." He mounts the ladder and starts working his way down, Madge following after him.

Katniss feels Peeta stand up, extending his hand down to her. She chooses to ignore it and stand up on her own. He frowns at her, making her feel bad with just that one gesture.

"It's okay," Peeta says with a small smile just as she opens her mouth to justify her reasons. He begins blowing out all the lanterns, the attic growing darker with each lantern. He leaves one of them lit, and takes it with him over to the ladder. "I'll go first."

Katniss nods and watches his head disappear with the light, leaving her in the dark. He calls up to her, telling her to follow him down so she can see, and Katniss does, not being one to like the dark attic scenario.

Her steps are small and light and she hopes not to trip on any rocks or holes on the dark gravel road – the same one that lead her to this place. Travis and Madge are a few steps in front of Katniss and Peeta – by what she can hear.

"You good?" Peeta's voice comes over the sound of their footsteps crunching the gravel.

Katniss nods, but she realizes he can't see her. "Uh, yeah. Just trying not to trip."

"I can hold your hand if you want?" His voice is nervous and questioning, and Katniss fights between walking ahead with anger and tripping on something, or staying calm and allow to hold his hand, reducing her chances of tripping.

Logically, the answer she sides with is the latter. _But_ only for the logic behind it, she assures herself.

"Okay."

His hand finds hers in the dark, his fingers gently sliding between hers. Their fingers curl around one other's, and Katniss finds a strange amount of comfort and security with her hand in his. His hands are rough from years of farm work, and are also comforting and strong. They're warm and slightly sweaty, but Katniss doesn't care, she finds the feeling all too addicting. His strong, clammy hands are something that make Peeta...Peeta.

"Sorry...it's–ah...my hands get clammy sometimes."

Katniss smiles to herself and finds herself giving his hand a squeeze. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure it's a human thing."

Her foot catches in a dip in the road, making her stumble, but Peeta's hand holds tight and his other grabs her waist. He steadies her, then releases her waist, and Katniss already misses the heat from his hand on her waist, eliciting a new kind of hunger. The same hunger she failed to acknowledge when kissing him at the pond and up in the barn.

But now she notices it.

"You...okay?"

Katniss stutters, "Yeah...yeah."

"Guys, the creek is just to our left," Travis calls out from somewhere ahead of the two. "Lets go for a good ol' dip!"

Madge giggles disappear further down to the left, and the moonlight peaks through the thick clouds of the night, illuminating a swimming creek with jumping boulders and a dock. Peeta leads Katniss down the slope to the dock, catching up with Travis and Madge.

"I didn't know we'd go for a swim," Katniss says uncertainly, looking away when Madge and Travis strip down to their undergarments. Peeta looks at her with a hidden smile.

"Here, I won't look," Peeta says with his southern manners coming in, covering his eyes with his hand. Katniss shifts from foot to foot, listening to Madge and Travis jump in the water in their own world. "Are you in the water yet?"

She coughs in response and he lowers his hand with a frown. "I swear I won't look. You want to put my shirt on?" He pulls his red t-shirt over his head and hands it out to Katniss.

Katniss smiles and gently takes the shirt from him. He covers his eyes again, and she takes this time to appreciate his toned chest again. The bumps of his stomach muscles, the v-shape, his arms...

"Done?" Peeta asks with his eyes still covered, and she snaps out of it, taking off her shoes, pants and hoodie quickly. She pulls the red over-sized t-shirt on and tells him he can look. His eyes travel from her exposed legs to the red top, then up to her eyes with amazement. Katniss fidgets under his gaze and looks down.

"You're very...beautiful," her head snaps up to see a blush staining his cheeks just before the moonlight disappears behind the clouds, leaving them in darkness. She's thankful for the darkness, it hides her red cheeks.

"Um, thank you."

She vaguely sees him, and he undoes his jeans and pulls them down, kicking them off with his shoes and toeing off his socks after. Her teeth gnaw at her bottom lip when he stands just an inch in front of her, his eyes visible. He smirks and grabs her hand, pulling her to the edge of the dock. "Three...two...one-"

"I'm not jumpi-"

"Oops," he smirks just before jumping off the dock, his hand connected to hers, tugging her in. The warm water rushes over body, some getting into her mouth. She resurfaces moments later, treading water to stay above.

"What the hell is it with you and pulling me into water?" Katniss asks, referring to the snake mishap while splashing water in Peeta's general area. His big red shirt floats around her, the material weighing her down.

Peeta laughs from a foot away, his breaths are laboured, an indication to him treading water, too. "I don't know, but it sure is fun...well, this time it was."

"Can you see me?" Katniss asks bashfully, tugging at the red shirt. If Peeta can't see her, what's the point of wearing the heavy shirt to keep her hidden?

"No, just your general outline. Why?"

"I'm going to take off your shirt...it's heavy," Katniss explains, pulling the shirt over her hand and swimming over to the dock to lay it out. "If you're lying about seeing me, then I'll drown you."

Peeta laughs again, the water lapping against as he swims around. "I don't doubt that. But even if I _could _see you, you're wearing a bra. Right?"

"I am. Where are Madge and Travis?" She asks, listening for any sounds of there whereabouts.

"Probably at the _Kissing Cove,_" Peeta tells her with a chuckle and swims right up to her so she can see his face. "It's like a pile of rocks sticking out of the water...where people make out."

"You seem to know what you're talking about," Katniss says with faux nonchalance.

"Just what I gathered through gossip," Peeta assures her softly. Katniss closes her eyes, wondering how Peeta can read her so well? Was it that obvious, or have they gotten closer than she thought? "So...what do you want to do with you life?"

"I don't know. I'm not really cut out for anything."

Peeta scoffs and splash some water at her lightly. "Katniss, I'm sure there are so many opportunities out there for you. You just gotta reach out and take the risk." He heaves a breath from treading water and swims over to the dock, using one hand to hold on. Katniss follows, facing him with one hand on the dock. "You could be a teacher, or lawyer, or a _model._"

"_A model?_" She repeats dubiously, shaking her head. "C'mon, all those models and celebrities are stick thin and set the worst examples for those who look up to 'em."

"Change that," Peeta tries. "I think you could make a difference. You have the determination and obvious beauty...You'd be good to change society and how everyone thinks. You could be the spark to a rebellion against society."

Katniss stares at him for a minute before laugh, making his face contort. "Are you serious? That's ridiculous. I'd never be able to do that, and I'd never do it in a million years."

"We'll see."

She rolls her eyes at his absurdity. _Is he crazy_? _Probably_. "What do you want to do with your life?" She echoes his question, trying to leave the topic of her future.

"I need to get out of here," he says, looking up at the dark sky with a hopefulness to his voice. "This rural area...I love it, but I hate it. I wanna do something more – I wanna go out and open my own restaurant, maybe act."

"Really?" Katniss asks with pure shock. She never thought of him doing anything other than the farm.

"In the next year...I wanna move out to one the big cities." Peeta gaze falls on her with such a wondrous look of hope and confidence. "Like New York or Los Angeles...those bright light cities you always read about."

"Wow," Katniss says with awe at his plans. Surely their 'thing' can't go anywhere now. Peeta wants to go off to the big cities and pursue his dream while she stays in her small town. But she shakes whatever feeling is creeping up on her. "So, you cook and act?"

Peeta smiles. "Yep. And bake, too. I used to act in all the plays at the local school...from grade one to the eleventh grade. I graduated just before you came. Earned all my credits."

"You just sprung a whole bunch on me...so, you're a high school graduate and aspiring actor-slash-restauranteur?"

"Yeah...it sounds crazy and too hopeful, but I wanna do one of those. I can't do a desk job and sit there all day, and I can't work on this farm for the rest of my life." She listens to him as he speaks, feeling fully engaged in his story. "I remember when I was younger, I used to dress up and put on shows for my Dad."

Katniss breathes in sharply, remember how she did something similar when she was a kid. When she'd create a backstory for herself, introduce herself to her father and sing a song. Her father always said she had an imagination too big for just her head and a voice too beautiful to keep hidden.

"I...I used to do that, too."

"Katniss, don't take this in a weird way...but I think you could touch millions of people. I think you could do something special with your talents – I know you can sing." Her mouth opens and she stares back at him with shock and irritation.

Who is he to think he knows what she can do? What she _should _do with her life?

"When you shower...I can hear you," he explains quickly. "You're really amazing. I swear the songbirds stop to listen."

Katniss moves further along the dock away from him. "You weren't supposed to hear that. You don't know me anyways, I'm perfectly fine with staying in the town I grew up in. Plus, I have Prim and-"

"Are you really fine with it?" Peeta challenges, making her clench her teeth. "Are you fine with not showing the world your talent? Are you fine with staying in the same ol' town when everyone else comes and goes?"

The moon peaks out again, shining down on Peeta's serious face. He stares at her with firm belief with a new level of intensity she's never seen before. His words unnerve her in many ways; how he thinks she _can_ do something more than her small town, or how he thinks he understands her and her life.

But with his words come the thoughts of the honesty behind them. As much as she'd like to ignore them and keep on living her life, her mind wanders to what it would be like to change people with her talent. Would it make her father proud? Was that what he meant when she was younger?

If she were to ever even get a chance at that, would she want to take it? To have her life completely change? To become more than just a small town girl?

_No,_ she thinks cynically. But her heart pounds oddly when the thought of doing something with her life comes up. And she can't help but think more about what Peeta just said, even though she doesn't want to.

Peeta swims over to her and looks her in the eye, his eyes filled with sincerity and truth.

"You could be somebody."

* * *

**A/n: More of Peeta and Katniss are revealed. This chapter was basically Everlark centered!**

**Next chapter has serious drama, woooo.**

**Thanks for being patient! And also, for all your guys' support and encouraging words! Thank you all!**

**PM or review your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: I'm so sorry with the long wait! School has started up and I've been super busy with homework (already). Please forgive me!**

**I'll be updating ****_She Will Be Loved _****(the last chapter before the epilogue)by Friday, and ****_For Keeps _****soon after, followed by Treacherous. And then I'll be focusing on my new story ****_Beneath Your Beautiful._**

_**I do not own The Hunger Games.**_

* * *

The sky is gloomy and the air is thick. The strong winds make the trees and crops sway wildly, and Katniss hopes for Mr. Mellark's sake that the crops turn out alright. Her and Peeta ate lunch together, seeing as Mr. Mellark and Travis went into town to get more gasoline. And thankfully, Mrs. Mellark said she wasn't hungry and didn't bother to come downstairs.

"Don't I just make the best PB and J sandwiches?" Peeta asks with a grin as they clear off the table. Katniss smirks and chuckles under her breath. The blond boy looks up at the clock and curses. "Shit. I gotta go pick up my toolbox from Cato. Can you finish cleanin' up?"

Katniss nods and takes their plates to the sink. Peeta thanks her and runs out the door, promising to be back soon. She hums an old tune to herself while washing the cups and dishes, feeling out of place without any of the Mellarks there with her. And then she realizes this is her first time being alone with Mrs. Mellark.

Her blood boils at the thought of being alone with that witch – she could upstairs right now and have her way with her...but that would mean sinking down to the same level of crazy as the witch herself.

Katniss dries her hands on the towel by the stove and quickly heads out to the barn, wanting to check up on the animals. The goats and sheep bleat out when she enters and she shushes them. They're all roaming around the barn and Katniss weaves through them, scooping a handful of chicken feed to throw near the chickens. They flock in groups, vying for the food.

She chuckles and wanders around the barn, lost without Peeta. They're either hanging out together, or he tells her what needs to be done on the farm. But without him she has nothing to do.

When she leaves the barn, she makes sure to close the door tightly so the wind doesn't open it. She wanders back to the cabin, thinking about what to do. She could tie knots, try to get the television to work...

None of those appeal to her, so she ends up heading back to the kitchen to grab some water.

* * *

Washing the cup she just used, she rinses away the last of the soap suds and places it on the drying rack. Rustling comes from behind her, and she whips around to greet Peeta, only it's not his blue eyes she's looking at.

Mrs. Mellark stands there with a deranged look on her face, watching Katniss like a hawk would a mouse. It takes a moment before Katniss notices the shiny object in her bony hand – an ordinary nail file that wouldn't be so scary if it weren't in the hands of Peeta's mother with her jaw twitching slightly.

"What do you want?" Katniss snaps, crossing her arms as the woman stares at her with a gaze that could send shivers down her spine. The older woman doesn't answer, instead an airily, cold laugh escapes her thin lips. "Okay, if you're done having your fun, then I'll be on my way."

Mrs. Mellark steps forward, grabbing Katniss's arm with her skeletal hand. "Oh, no you don't," she speaks through clenched teeth, the craziness in her eyes finally eliciting a tremble through Katniss. "I'm gonna take care of ya before you mock me even more."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katniss snaps, ripping her arm way and taking a few steps back, bumping into the kitchen counter. "You're crazy."

The smile that creeps on Mrs. Mellark's face is one to make anyone really question this woman's sanity. Peeta was right all along...his mother is crazy.

"I'm perfect," Mrs. Mellark says with an edge. "I'm perfect...all I gotta do is straighten out that dumb son of mine. Foolin' around with the help? _Not_ in my family!"

"I'm not _the help. _And Peeta is entitled to do whatever he wants." Katniss says back evenly, standing her ground and not caring what this may cost her. "And you sure as hell aren't perfect."

Mrs. Mellark's smile drops and in its place comes a glare so cold, it could freeze the sun. "Y-yes, I am! I'll be once you and Peetaare gone."

"Don't touch Peeta," Katniss hisses, stepping closer to the crazed woman. Mrs. Mellark towers over her by a few inches, and she steps closer to Katniss, locking her hands on her tan shoulders with the cool metal pressed against her skin.

For such a fragile looking build, Mrs. Mellark holds strength. Her nails dig painfully in Katniss's skin and she sucks in, pushing the older woman back. Katniss presses up further against the counter, trying to distance herself as much as possible.

"You're crazy," Katniss repeats again, her voice holding an almost mocking tone. "You're nothin' to everyone and I hope to God you get what's coming for you."

"Shut your mouth!" Mrs. Mellark screeches loudly, her eyes wide and angry as spit flies from her mouth. "Shut it. Shut _it. Shut it!_"

Katniss takes a step closer, shaking her head. "You should be ashamed with yourself after what you did to Peeta. You should _hate_ yourself. You should be locked away."

The cold blue eyes take on a menacing glare as she screams out in rage, thrusting her hand clutching the nail file down on Katniss, catching the side of her tan arm. Katniss cries out, grabbing her arm – now spewing blood – and moving away from the woman's rage.

Mrs. Mellark tries again, but Katniss removes her bloodied hand and catches her frail wrist and bends it back, creating a howl of pain from Mrs. Mellark. The bloody nail file drops from her fingers and clatters to the ground. A door slams in the house and Katniss hears the heavy footfalls of one of the Mellark men.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice comes through the house, his footsteps speeding up. He's immediately rounding the corner into the kitchen, falling short when he looks quickly between his mother and Katniss. She looks to Peeta, wishing he'd get out of here. He's not safe here – his mother said so herself.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He yells at his mother. She laughs and looks at him with nothing short of hate. His eyes land back on Katniss with an intense look of panic.

"I'm getting rid of you, and I'm starting with her!" Mrs. Mellark lunges for Katniss again, but Peeta steps in, his strong arms wrapping around his mother and constricting her movements. "Let go of me you fool!" Her hand slips past his grasp, scratching at his arms and face. His arms loosen, and Peeta's mother takes this as an opportunity to escape.

Her shaky hands reach for the counter, and before Katniss or Peeta can comprehend what is happening, the woman locks her hand around a knife and lifts it to her own throat in a fluid motion, slicing right across. She chuckles with her last breath as blood bubbles in her mouth and flows down her throat, her body crumpling to the ground.

Katniss can hear her own screams escape her lips and she staggers backwards, bumping into the fridge. Peeta's on his knees, trying to staunch the blood spurting from his mother's neck, but it's almost pointless once her eyes roll back and breaths no longer come out of her mouth.

And the last thing Katniss hears are shouts from Mr. Mellark.

* * *

_(Peeta)_

He can't close his eyes. Not with Katniss laying in her bed still knocked out, and certainly not with the images of his mother bleeding to death right before him. He may not be as sad as a normal son would be, but it still haunts him nonetheless to have seen what she did. Maybe he's too caring – he shouldn't care about his mother. After all, she tried to _kill_ Katniss. And him.

His father is in town right now, speaking with the police. Travis stayed around for a while, him and Peeta sharing a hug of comfort. The oldest Mellark son wasn't sad either – more traumatized after seeing _all_ _that_ _blood._

And even though Peeta may be relieved knowing his mother won't be able to hurt anyone anymore, he feels a numbness creeping up on him. He _is _part of the reason for his mother's craziness, he supposes. She had even said so herself at one point.

Katniss's form laying across the bed stirs and she sits up quickly, her eyes wide and face sweaty. Peeta pushes himself up off the end of her bed, quickly crouching beside her. He reaches out and pushes a sweaty tendril of hair away from her eyes.

"Hey," he says quietly, his voice hoarse and thick from not speaking for hours.

She looks at him, her eyes scanning his face and body. "You're...you're okay."

"How's your arm?" He asks, and she looks at her left bicep wrapped in thin, white gauze. She merely shrugs, her eyes returning to his. Slowly, she extends her arm and gently traces the red scratches on his face.

"How are _you?_"

"I don't know," he replies truthfully. He doesn't know if he's happy, sad, angry. All he knows is that he can't really _feel_ anything right now. "I'm glad you're okay." Katniss doesn't say anything, instead she stares at him. He breathes in and stands up. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed now that I know you're okay."

He reaches out for the light switch, but Katniss's voice stops him. "You, um, don't have to go." He looks over his shoulder to see her playing with the blanket nervously. "Stay with me."

He sucks in deeply, something tingling through him. Peeta turns off the light, but instead of crossing the hall to his room, he crosses the room to Katniss's bed and sits down. She scooches back against the headboard, tucking her feet beneath her. Peeta adjusts himself so he's sitting cross-legged.

"I'll stay with you," he says gently, looking up to meet her grey eyes. "Always." He can't see, but he's pretty sure she's blushing by the way she fidgets.

The silence that comes over them allows him to think more about his mother. Maybe if she had a _different_ life...maybe she would've been a _different _person. More loving and caring, less insane and more sane. He remembers what his father had told him last year about his mother.

"She wanted the perfect life," Peeta says suddenly, feeling like he should make Katniss understand. "She wanted a son and a daughter – that's it. Wanted to own a shop in town, too. But my granddad passed this farm onto my dad. After she had Travis, she had twins. Me and a girl. But during labour my umbilical cord wrapped around my twin's neck, suffocating her. She's hated me since the day I was born."

Katniss breathes in like she's about to say something, but Peeta continues on. "My father told me she wanted the perfect life because her family never had one. When my mother was younger, her father ran off with the family maid. Everyone talked about her family and avoided them like the plague – it was just so shameful and embarrassing to have your own husband leave you for a house maid. And so she married my father with high hopes to prove 'em all wrong with her own family. But nothing went her way."

"You're not to blame," Katniss says after a few minutes of silence. "She just wanted something that's impossible to have."

"It all just kinda built up against her...and she finally caved. I'm just sorry you had to see it."

Katniss slowly reaches out to him, resting her hand on top of his. His hand slides up her arm, his fingers gently tracing a swirly pattern across her forearm. Goosebumps break through her skin under his touch and he smiles slightly. For real.

"I'm not sad, I don't think. I just feel like maybe she could've been a good person." Peeta says wistfully, "Every sunday, my father took her to the next town over to get her medication filled and to see her doctor. She took pills to control her anger and mood swings...but I know...I know she flushed them down the toilet."

"I'm sorry you had to live with her," Katniss tells him quietly.

"Remember when I said I wanted to get away from this farm? I've never wanted it as badly as I do now..." Peeta sighs and rests his head to the side against the wall. "I wanna go to Los Angeles. I want to get outta here."

He can feel her stare through the darkness, her eyes slightly narrowed and calculating. "You have your father and Travis still. You can't just lea-"

"Yes, I can!" Peeta cuts her off sharply, taking himself slightly by surprise. "My father...he knew she hated me. He knows she's the one who caused my scar. But he was too busy...too busy worryin' about this stupid farm."

He can feel Katniss move forward through the shaking of the bed and the sharp intake of her breath. She moves closer and he can start to see her a little more clearly. "Some people are stronger than others. In this case, you were stronger than your father."

"Would you ever go with me?" Peeta asks her quietly, looking down at his rough hands. He hopes she'd say yes, that she'd go with him and live her dreams along with his. "To Los Angeles, I mean."

Katniss stares at him for a long time, she bites her lips and looks down. "I can't. I have Prim-"

"Say you'll go with me," Peeta pleads, the desperation in his voice is so strong it makes the end of his sentence crack.

"Peeta, I can't. That's not for me. You go out there and do what you love." The tone of her voice is soft, and Peeta knows it's only because of what happened today. If his mother wasn't dead right now, Katniss would be telling him off – he knows it. She gives him one look, a look of finality.

Peeta gets up from the bed and crosses her room and the hallway, slamming the door to his own. He locks the door and takes a seat on the edge of his bed. Hot tears leave his eyes and stream down his cheeks. The salty droplets fall onto his jeans and slide into his mouth as a few choked noises escape him. He doesn't know the exact reason why he's crying. Maybe it's because he knows his mother is dead and he's _relieved_ and he feels like a horrible person, or maybe it's because his dad never cared as much as he should've. Or maybe...maybe it's because he knows Katniss will never love him back; he has fallen for her, and there's no worse feeling than falling for someone who won't fall for you, too.

Through the pounding in his ears, he can vaguely hear Katniss saying his name from the other side of the door, but he doesn't have the energy to care anymore. It might be slightly irrational of him, but he can't think clearly right now. So he grabs his old suitcase and duffle bag from his closet and begins packing his things.

* * *

_(Katniss)_

Katniss isn't even fully awake when I large figure burst through the cabin door, making her jump back from the door. Travis stands there, breathing heavily.

"Peeta's gone," he tells her quickly, running a hand through his hair. His words hit Katniss like a slap to the face.

She rushes into his room, looking around at the neat room. It looks normal, but when she opens the dresser, it's empty. She slams it shut and kicks the edge of the bed with his boot. Her hands ball up the comforter on his mattress, smelling so much of Peeta it makes her more angry and sad. She throws the comforter across the room and just as she's about to kick his bed again, a crumpled piece of paper by his nightstand catches her eye.

Bending down and smoothing out the paper, Katniss carefully reads it.

_Katniss,_

_I'm leaving for Los Angeles. I don't have a plan yet...I just-_

A few words are scratched out so Katniss reads through the visible words.

_You can go back home. I realized it's a difficult situation we're in. Me falling for you, and you never falling for me. I guess I was hoping for something so bad..._

_Go back home, be with your sister. I'm sorry for getting in the way._

Katniss stares at the wrinkled piece of paper with anger in her. How dare he just get up and leave? Especially at a time like this where his family will need him just as much as he needs them.

She passes by Travis, who's lounging on the couch and staring blankly at the wall. He doesn't look up and she doesn't say anything either. Flinging open the door, she treks across the green grass and up the driveway. The gravel beneath her shoes crunches with her quick steps, and she turns down the road of the same path she took down to the creek late at night with Peeta, Travis and Madge just days ago.

A yawn escapes her lips as she kicks at the rocks on the ground. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, not with the sound of Peeta's muffled crying replaying in her mind, or the images of Mrs. Mellark slicing her throat.

The woman was a witch, but that doesn't mean Katniss _wanted _to see her die. She doesn't want the nightmares of continuous blood pouring over the checkered tiles of the kitchen floor and her cold blue eyes slowly glazing over.

Katniss looks up from the ground and nearly gasps at the sight of _his _truck. The truck that should've been on its way to California. And the familiar head of blond hair is visible over the truck. She picks up her pace and runs around to the front of the truck, catching Peeta as he stares off at the shimmering water down by the dock. She races down the slope and onto the deck, snapping Peeta out of his reverie.

"Ka-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Katniss shouts, standing a few feet away with a flushed face. He sputters for a second, and she shakes her head. "You were just gonna up and go to Los Angeles? You were gonna leave your family with simple note?"

"I got as far as the next town over...then I came back." Peeta admits, looking down at the wooden dock.

Katniss is too angry to be shocked. "You were still going to leave, Peeta! Travis needs you, you need him-"

"Why do you even care?" Peeta's head snaps up, his blond hair falling over his eyes and Katniss has to resist the urge to push it away. "This was my decision."

"Yeah, well, running away from your problems and fears isn't the greatest decision! What if Travis was the one who left _you_? How would you feel?"

His blue eyes stare at her with a mix of hurt and anger. "Like you know how to deal with problems. And this isn't...you don't know how I feel."

"That's the card you're gonna play? You're the one who's supposed to feel something, because I know it was your mother you lost-"

"Katniss, don't you get it? I just don't know what to feel right now! How am I supposed to feel when my mother kills herself and all I can picture is her lifeless eyes and all the blood? When the girl I'm falling for isn't falling for me? When my family is falling apart right before me?"

Watching the way his blue eyes water, Katniss's anger starts to vanish. Instead, an unknown feeling, one close to the same feeling she felt the time Peeta's mother hit him, overcomes her. She wants to comfort and protect him, to never see him sad and pained like this.

She bites her lip, looking past Peeta at the water. "My father died two years ago. It was few weeks after Christmas – the tenth of January. He was driving to the next town over for a contracting job. Hit a patch of black ice and his truck spun out of control...and two officers showed up at our door later that night." She pushes her bangs away from her face and sniffs slightly, holding back her tears. She had hardly let herself cry over her father for the past two years. And she wasn't about to breakdown in front of Peeta. "My family fell apart, too."

"How did you deal with it?" Peeta asks quietly, standing just a little closer.

Katniss gives a cold laugh. "I didn't."

Peeta slowly reaches out and grabs her hand, making tingles shoot up her arm. Silence takes over them, both in their own world. Katniss wonders if Peeta is sad or relieved about his mother – maybe he's both. She thinks about her own father, what would it be like if he were still here?

The warmth of Peeta's hand laced with hers allows a small bit of comfort. She sneaks a glance at him, to find his eyes staring blankly up at the sky. And she remembers what he said about falling for her, only for her not to be falling for him. She tries not to feel bad, but it's impossible. With all that has happened, she's still managing to make him feel worse.

Maybe that's all she can do. Ever since she has showed up in Peeta's life, she's caused trouble. His mother would've never been as repulsed with him if he hadn't snuck around with her, the Mellarks wouldn't have to account for her, and most importantly, Mrs. Mellark wouldn't have killed herself and caused Peeta all this pain.

But pain is all Katniss knows. And she's always hurting everyone around her.

That's all she'll ever do.

* * *

**a/n: Sad chapter...**

**Everything gets worse before it gets better, right!?**

**Review and PM your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

Things have been quiet around the farm. Peeta's father has been back and forth between the farm and the town over discussing legal things that Peeta has no intention of learning. He and Travis are barely maintaining farm work, they haven't done much. Peeta and Katniss are at an odd phase where they are rarely talking, but they aren't avoiding each other.

Something of a special feeling filled Peeta when Katniss told him about her father's death. She trusts him then, right? _Being trusted by the person you're falling for is far better than nothing at all_, Peeta tells himself.

"Peeta," Katniss's voice comes from his doorway. He sits up, quickly blinking away the blurriness. She raises an eyebrow at him, but her eyes drift down to his exposed chest where he had undone most of the buttons on his plaid shirt. "I...um, I said your name a few times."

Peeta almost smirks at her distractedness. "Oh, you did? Sorry, I was kinda zoned out, I guess."

"Well...what's on your mind?" She asks gently, her eyes flickering up to his. She sits by his feet and he shrugs. He doesn't want to burden her anymore. "Peeta. Tell me."

"I don't really know what I was thinkin' about, to be honest."

He knows if he paid close attention to his thoughts and feelings, he'd uncontrollably end up thinking about his mother. Her wickedness, her cruelty. It'd ultimately make him angry and sad, and he has no intention on wasting his time feeling sad over a woman who never did or would've loved him. He's not sure what's happening legally, and he's content with not knowing right now. It's easier to avoid and forget about his mother by not getting caught up in the dealings of anything related to her.

Katniss stares at him, making him a little nervous. "Okay...well, I was just coming to ask if you wanted anything from the kitchen."

"My dad isn't home yet?" He asks and Katniss nods. He sighs, buttoning up his shirt again. "I'll come with you."

* * *

(_Katniss)_

The kitchen smells musty and the air feels thick from the day's humidity. Katniss closes the cupboard, setting down two mugs. She looks over her shoulder, finding her eyes locking on Peeta's. Her hand grips the handle of the cupboard, momentarily getting lost in the blue ocean of his eyes.

What surprises her is the way the corners of his mouth quirk up.

"Peppermint tea is the best," Peeta says after a moment, turning away and pulling two packets from a jar. "Can't believe you never had it. It's best on cold, snowy nights in December, though. Helps with sore throats and hearts." He winks.

Her mind starts to imagine what exactly a cold, snowy December night with Peeta might be like. By a fireplace, mugs of steaming Peppermint tea, a warm blanket draped over them as the wind howls by the window-

Katniss shakes her head slightly, making the thoughts vanish from her mind. Her cheeks warm up in embarrassment at her thoughts – thoughts about Peeta.

"Pass the cups?" Peeta's alarmingly close, and when Katniss turns her head slightly, her face is just inches from his. She breathes in, sliding the cups over to him. "Thanks." He lifts the steaming kettle, pouring hot water into each mug after dropping a tea bag into each.

"What's it like?" Katniss asks, finding her voice. "Winter nights on the farm, I mean."

He turns back to her, lifting the mug to his lips. She watches his pink lips part slightly, blowing gently on the surface of the drink. "Nice and peaceful...I like it."

"That sounds...nice." Katniss closes her eyes briefly, imagining Peeta as he decorates a Christmas with tinsel and ornaments, and wearing a Santa hat. Her eyes open, and Peeta grins slightly, as if he read her thoughts.

"You like Christmas?" Peeta asks her, leaning his hip against the counter while setting his mug down.

Katniss shrugs, busying herself with taking a sip of the warm tea. The mint soothes her sore throat and clears her mind. "I used too."

"...what happened?" Peeta asks hesitantly, looking down at her with concern

"It's just different without my father." She replies shortly, ending the sentence with a long sip of tea that burns her throat.

Peeta nods, and she sees recognition flash across his face. Slowly, he reaches out and takes her hand in his own. Katniss is stunned still for a moment before her fingers loosely curl between his.

"I'd like to give you a good Christmas," he says gently, and Katniss stares at him.

She sees just how good Peeta Mellark is. How nothing seems to phase him. How he brings a promise of life moving on – moving on to something better and being good again. It scares her but comforts her in a way like no one has before. Not Gale, or Prim or Haymitch...not even her father.

"Christmas is still five months away," she says, looking away from him. "And I'll be back home."

"That doesn't matter," he says back, slight defiance in his tone. His hand is incredibly warm and the clamminess tells Katniss he's nervous. "You deserve a good Christmas, everyone does. You deserve the best."

"I don't get why you're so nice to me-"

"Because," Peeta says slowly, making Katniss look back up. "Because I like you a lot. I wanna make you mine, but..." he trails off, looking at her with sad and expectant eyes.

She shakes her head, almost embarrassedly. "No...no you don't."

"I do," Peeta says, his voice firm. "But...but you can't just – _we _can't do this anymore! This thing of kisses and comfort and intimacy...if you're not...if you don't feel for me. I know I wanted you to be with me for the summer and then make your decision...but it'll hurt too much if you tell me you had no feelings this whole time by the end of the summer."

Katniss stares at him, her irritation growing. Who is he to make all the decisions? To call all the shots? "You don't know how I feel!"

"_Exactly!_" Peeta exclaims with a scoff, dropping her hand and Katniss pulls it back to her side as if it touched something scalding hot. "Just tell me, tell me what's going on in your head, Katniss!"

Katniss stares at him, contemplating what she should do. Exposing what she truly thinks will bring vulnerability and weakness...but it's Peeta, and something in her wants to tell him all her secrets and thoughts and dreams late at night. With her irritation being replaced with fear, she clenches her fists together, hoping to stop the trembling.

"I'm scared, okay?" She says fiercely, though her voice trembles at the end. "I'm scared of gettin' hurt, being abandoned, sharing...that closeness with someone. It's always been about survival for the last two years...Peeta, it's a habit for me. If it isn't a necessity...then it's not important."

"You gotta let yourself feel," Peeta says softly, his blue eyes shining with passion and sincerity. "And maybe...you might just fall in love with me."

Katniss looks away again, scared to face the fact that maybe the _unknown _feeling is something close to love. "I don't like maybes...I don't like all the indefinites and unknowns. I don't like them and I can't trust them."

"But you can trust me," he says quietly, using his hand to make her look at him. "I'm fallin' for you...hard. And everyday I just wanna make you laugh and smile, and kiss you. I just wanna be with _you._"

"Pe-"

A loud knock at the front door startles Katniss along with Peeta, and they both share a look of confusion. She's not sure if she's happy or angry for the interruption. No one uses the front door unless they really are visitors. Peeta gives a frustrated groan before pushing off the counter and making his way across the kitchen. Katniss watches as he hesitantly steps over the spot where his mother bled to death, some of the white floor tiles are still discoloured – an odd shade of pale yellow-brown.

She stares at the spot, almost reliving the whole scene in a few seconds, before she shakes her head and leaves the kitchen, going to check on Peeta at the door. She hears the front door squeak open, and a familiar voice to go with a familiar face once she rounds the corner to the front hall.

"Hi there," Peeta says kindly, pushing open the screen door. "Who might-"

"Prim," Katniss breathes out in disbelief, rushing over to the door. The youngest Everdeen squeals with joy just as she launches into her sister's arms. "Prim! How did you..." Katniss trails off, her eyes landing on the tall, dark-haired guy on the porch steps. "Gale."

She pulls away from Prim, averting her attention back from her friend to the young girl. "Katniss! I've missed you _sooo_ much." Prim turns to Peeta, and Katniss notices the big smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Prim!"

"Pretty name, Prim," Peeta says with a smile, making Prim giggle. "I'm Peeta."

"Peeta? That's cool, like the bread!"

Peeta nods again with a bright smile, and Katniss isn't surprised that him and Prim are already hitting it off after a minute. They're both so much alike, even look-wise, too. Peeta and his kindness and charm, Prim similar in personality.

"Yeah, but with two e's instead of an i."

Katniss watches as Peeta's smile falls, and she looks to where his eyes are, seeing Gale step up behind Prim, something between a fake smile and a sneer. He sticks out his hand, similar to Peeta's rough hand, but with dirt under his nails and between the lines on his palm. Gale's always been a boy – never one to wash his hands after getting dirty.

"Nice farm you got," he says steadily, a calmness to his voice that's almost hostile. "Gale Hawthorne."

Peeta reaches out, shaking his hand firmly, and Katniss watches the muscles in his forearm constrict and flex with his shake. "Nice to meet you. Peeta Mellark." Peeta's voice is even, and something about the way his jaw clenches slightly makes Katniss bite her lip.

"Gale," Katniss says again, and this time he fully acknowledges her with a blank look.

"Well," Peeta clears his throat, his arm brushing Katniss's as he moves to usher Prim in. "Prim, you wanna drink from the kitchen? We have cookies, too."

Prim's face lights up into a bright smile and she nods quickly while Peeta grabs the backpack from her hands. Katniss shares a glance with him as he disappears around the corner, Prim following behind him. Wordlessly, Katniss steps out onto the porch.

"You're so stupid sometimes," Gale says as a greeting, moving over to the railing of the porch.

"Gale, not now-"

Gale turns around, interrupting her. "You were on such thin ice...and _you_, you broke it! You gotta stop being so careless, Katniss! Did Prim ever cross you mind when you broke the law-"

"Shut up, Gale!" Katniss shouts, slamming her hand down on the railing of the porch. "Don't you go preachin' about something you _always _did. And Prim crossed my mind ever damn minute, I'm trying to keep us together. So don't you _dare_ yell at me for doin' what I had to."

Gale gives a bitter laugh. "One day...one day you're gonna run outta chances and you're gonna be screwed, Katniss. And there ain't gonna be no one else to blame but you."

"I don't need you to tell me all of this, Gale. I don't need to stand here and listen to your shit."

"Yeah, yeah," he says, his hands gripping the wooden post by the steps. "Go run off to the farm boy."

"Don't call him that_,_" Katniss says defiantly, not caring about how she called Peeta the exact same thing, not caring that she's standing up for the boy she never wanted to become close to.

"_Sorry_, is that rude of me?" Gale mocks, but defeat and sadness seem to be laced within his words – Katniss knows him too well, it'd be shocking if she didn't notice the difference in his tone. "Go on. I see the way he looks at you. And the way you look at him. You never, not in a million years, would look at me like that." He gives a humourless laugh, almost laughing at himself. "The farmer's son! I just...I was supposed to be the one to hold you and kiss you and love you. I'm the one who knows _you._ I'm the one that knows your secrets – I'm the one! – Katniss...I'm the one." The last part comes out weak and quietly, and Katniss is taken aback for a moment. Part of her wonders how Gale picked up so quickly on the connection – though she has trouble admitting it – between her and Peeta so fast. The other part of her is surprised and uncomfortable. This is most emotion Gale's shown – the most vulnerable he's ever been around her. He wasn't even this emotional during his father's death.

And she feels worse for the fact that she can't love him back or feel for him the way he does for her.

"Gale," Katniss says cautiously, not sure how to act. "I wish...I could feel for you the same way."

And just like that, his anger dissipates into a envious sadness, his head hanging lower. "All I ever wanted, y'know, was for you to look at me like I pulled the sun up every mornin' just for you."

Katniss breathes out, not sure how their conversation went from yelling to _this_, but she has to admit, she feels relieved. Relieved. Maybe this was their problem – Gale trying to always be something they weren't meant for. Maybe he was protective and possessive because he knew she'd never be his, really his. Sometimes she used to wonder what it would be like if she ever were to be _Gale's,_but she'd push that thought away because she doesn't want to be anyone's anything. She wants to be her own.

"Gale, you're my best friend," she says finally, her tone she uses when Prim is upset.

"And you're mine, Catnip," he says, using her nickname to soften their conversation, and it brings the smallest of smiles on each of their faces. "Maybe it's 'bout time I started to be a better one. I just need time, y'know. Heartbreak...isn't the easiest, especially when you know it was long overdue."

Katniss looks up, seeing the hurt beneath his stone-hard face. "Gale..."

"Don't," he says, holding a hand up to stop her. "You were never mine, and I gotta start acting like it. I know my faults, Catnip – I know 'em better than anyone." He runs his hand through his dark hair, something that would have every girl swooning – and Katniss starts to wonder what's so special about her.

"Gale," Katniss cuts in, shaking her head. "You're a good guy. One of the best, okay? Don't you go beat yourself up over this."

Gale shrugs. "When I found out you got in trouble, I went off into the woods. Went to our old spot and thought long and hard, y'know. I don't know why it took you gettin' in trouble to make me think...but I just realized, like I hit a brick wall, that you're my best friend and I don't wanna fully lose you. 'Cause God knows if I were to treat you the same as I had been, I'd lose you. Not as a possible lover...but a friend."

"Yeah," she says lamely.

Katniss isn't dumb – she knows her and Gale have been drifting ever since he started to become too protective. Maybe now, with all this is out in the open, they'll be able to grow back to the best friends they used to be. She hopes they can.

"Yeah," Gale says too, hoping down the steps. "Crane talked to us, he said Prim's allowed to stay for a few days. You have fun, Catnip. I'll see you when...when I do."

"Okay," Katniss says with understanding.

But she can't fight the feeling that her and Gale may never be the same. He was right about a few things he said, she'll admit. Never would she let Gale kiss her or talk sweetly with her, but she let Peeta in so quickly without realizing. She told him about her father, let him in on parts of her life. Gale doesn't know any of that, but if he thinks that Katniss has feelings for Peeta just by watching them, then maybe he's on to something – Gale does know her the best.

"Farm boy," Gale says under his breath with a slight shake of his head. He looks over his shoulder at her. "You love him? Anything?"

Katniss shrugs – she's not quite sure if she's ready to admit anything like _that_. Especially not to Gale. Or herself.

"Well," he says, opening the door of his truck, a wistful look spreading across his handsomely rugged features. "Best of luck, friend."

He starts up the engine and backs up slowly before turning the truck around and disappearing down the dirt driveway. She watches her best friend drive away, feeling sad yet happy. Happy that he can hopefully move on, sad because they may never be the Gale and Katniss they were before.

* * *

Katniss stops around the corner, going against her better judgement to listen to Prim and Peeta.

"Do you wanna be a farmer?"

She hears Peeta chuckle, the laugh sends warmth through her. "Not really. I like the work and everything, but this place isn't for me. I wanna go to a big city, Los Angeles, and act. Or recently, I thought about goin' out and becoming an artist."

"Why don't you go then?" Prim asks, her voice mumbled from food, Katniss guesses.

"Well...I, uh – there's my family here." Katniss catches the hesitancy in his voice. "Plus, I don't know the first thing about becoming an actor. Or artist."

"Well, if you want something badly, then you can achieve it, y'know? You just have to work hard and believe in yourself, Peeta!" Prim says with the excitement in her voice becoming more noticeable as she continues. Katniss decides to make her presence known by rounding the corner, feeling like Prim and Peeta's similar attitudes may make the house combust.

Katniss steps into the kitchen, making her presence known with a fake cough. Peeta turns in his chair, a small smile – slightly wary. Prim looks up, and Katniss smiles fully, remembering that Prim gets to spend time with her – even if only for a few days.

"Katniss!" Prim's smile brightens as Katniss comes up to the table, leaning against a chair. "Did you know there's a goat here?"

"I did," Katniss says with a nod, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across her face. She walks over to Prim, tugging gently on one of her blonde braids. "Did you know there's a duck here, too?"

Peeta tilts his head in confusion, but Katniss just laughs as Prim's cheeks turn pink as she quickly looks at Peeta across from her. "_Katniss_! Don't call me that anymore!" The young Everdeen looks again at Peeta, her cheeks turning a dark red when he catches on and starts laughing, Katniss remembers telling him about the nickname by accident.

Katniss sees the embarrassment on Prim's face, slightly smirking to herself when she realizes Prim has a crush on Peeta. Katniss leans closer to Prim, lowering her voice to a whisper. "Don't worry, Prim. He thinks ducks are cute."

Prim cries out in exasperation and embarrassment, pushing Katniss away and huffing.

"C'mon, Prim," Peeta says while standing up, shooting Katniss a mock glare. "Let's go get ready for bed."

Prim all but jumps up, and Katniss snorts at her sister. She earns herself a narrow-eyed gaze from Prim as she passes, trailing behind Peeta, who gives her a handsome, boyish smirk.

_Dear God._

* * *

Prim falls in step between Katniss and Peeta. Katniss catches the way her eyes look around the open with wonderment. "I'd live here forever."

Peeta laughs. "Well, it'll get lonely over here when your sister's gone. I wouldn't mind havin' another Everdeen for company." Katniss looks over at Peeta and he gives her sister a crooked grin, but he reaches behind Prim and gently brushes his fingers over Katniss's forearm before pulling away as if he didn't just send warmth all through Katniss's body.

"Yeah, well, Prim's schooling is more important, farm boy." Katniss sends him a defiant look, but it feels off with her warm cheeks.

Peeta smirks before pushing open the cabin door. The day's humidity is trapped in the small building, making the smell of the wooden walls stick out. Prim looks around as if she was in wonderland, making Katniss chuckle under her breath.

"Prim, my room is the one closest to the bathroom," Katniss says, kicking off her shoes. "You go get ready for bed and brush your teeth, okay? We have an early day tomorrow, gotta work you hard." She winks at her younger sister, the blonde girl giggles – having forgotten about her previous embarrassment – and skips down the hall, the soft click of the bedroom door echoing down the hall.

"She's cute," Peeta says, and Katniss looks over at him to see him smiling. "I like her."

Katniss raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh, really? Well, she's thirteen, so she's not ready to date."

"I don't think we have to worry about that," Peeta says lowly, his seductive voice – something she's never heard from him – sends shivers through Katniss. He takes another step so his chest is almost touching hers. "I've got my eyes on a different Everdeen."

"That so?" Katniss asks, surprising herself at the lowness of her voice and how bold she's being by stepping out of her comfort zone. Peeta's breath is on her lips, and just when she thinks he's going to kiss her, the bedroom door opens and the jump apart before Prim can see them.

Prim gives them a funny look before disappearing into the bathroom with her toothbrush. With the moment gone, Katniss sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she walks away from Peeta to her room to change into something comfier.

* * *

(_Peeta_)

A rustling comes from the hallway and Peeta gets up from his bed, setting his book down, and going over to his door. Peaking out, he sees Katniss quietly closing her bedroom door, clad in a pair of grey sweat pants and a tight white shirt that makes his mouth dry.

He watches until she turns around and nearly jumps when she spots him. "Jesus!"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Peeta says with a smirk, making Katniss roll her eyes. He leans against the doorframe and raises an eyebrow. "What're you doin' up late?"

"Prim took up the whole bed, so I was gonna take up the couch."

Peeta scoffs and reaches out to drag her into his room, not allowing for Katniss to sleep on the old, uncomfortable couch. He'd rather sleep there than have her do it.

"C'mon, sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out on the couch, Katniss."

Katniss studies him carefully, taking a seat on his bed. He follows her lead and takes a seat next to her against the floorboard. "We can always talk for a bit."

Peeta feels a smile spread across his face and he nods, refraining from looking at the skin of Katniss's hip where her shirt has ridden up. It's silent and Peeta doesn't ask Katniss about the guy, Gale Hawthorne. He doesn't need to – it's none of his business. Though, he was jealous of the guy at first, until Prim said that he was _just_ Katniss's friend.

"So...what would you be doing if it was a snowy December night right now?" Katniss asks him suddenly, and he looks up at her. He finds her watching him intently, suddenly becoming nervous.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he subtly moves closer to her. "Uh...well, I'd get a mug of peppermint tea...sit by the fire in the living room, or come in here. I'd draw, or maybe read a book. Hum a Christmas tune."

"Peaceful," Katniss says after a minute, her voice low and soft. Peeta watches the way her lips move, how they gracefully part and come together, like an elegant dancer. Her teeth bite down on her bottom lip, making Peeta avert his eyes. "Prim and I, we always build...always build a snowman. I'd do all the labour, she'd decorate it."

Peeta's eyes go back to her after her confession. A story, close to her – apart of her, was shared with him involuntarily. A jolt of happiness rushes through him. He pictures building a snowman with Katniss, turning the activity into an improptu snow fight. Her falling on top of him, kissing him as snow falls down.

He wants that so bad. He wants to spend all four seasons with her forever. Spring, summer, autumn, winter. He wants to carve pumpkins in October, decorate the Christmas tree in December, paint eggs on Easter. And he wants to repeat all of it every year.

"That sounds real fun," Peeta says gently, breaking out of his thoughts. With one look into her eyes, his desires from a few seconds ago begin slipping past his lips. "Katniss...all I can imagine is carving pumpkins and goin' to the Haunted Fair with. Spendin' Christmas together. Easter, too. I know – I know I sound crazy. But I've just never felt this...this _pull_ to someone before."

Katniss's face remains the same throughout his slip up, but he does notice the slightest bit of emotion in her eyes, though he can't define it. She leans closer, almost imperceptibly, but he's hyperaware of every movement.

"Are the Haunted Fair's scary?"

Peeta's eyes flicker down to her lips briefly. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Well," she says, her voice sounding smaller and more hesitant. "If it isn't scary, you don't need me to come."

"But I want you to," he says back, and the inches they moved closer together are broken as Katniss leans away. Peeta lets a deep breath out.

"You make me over think everything. You make my head spin, you...you just..." she looks up and he catches her eye, making her trail off. She makes a noise of frustration. "_See?_ You do _that!_" Her hands motion wildly towards him.

"You make me lose my mind, Katniss!" Peeta stresses, taking her hand in his own. "You've been on my mind-"

Peeta is cut off by Katniss's lips on his.

The sensation drives him crazy. He pulls her closer, she's practically on top of him. He tries to take note of the way her soft lips press firmly against his, but her scent and weight of her on top of him make him lose his thoughts. He stops the kiss only long enough to trail his lips across her jaw, the blood coursing through his veins makes him more bold and courageous. The sharp intake of breath that comes from Katniss lets him know that she enjoys it, so he trails more kisses down her neck and grips her waist lightly.

She pulls away, her face centimeters from his, and he can see the grey in her eyes coming alive. She places a finger to his lips, and she begins to do what he just did to her. In a far away thought, he's thankful that he shaved this morning.

A warmth flutters in his stomach, but all too soon, Katniss pulls away and breathes heavily, looking away from him with her bottom caught between her teeth – a nervous habits of hers, he's noticed.

"I don't...I don't know where that came from," Katniss says quietly, regaining her breaths.

Peeta shifts, though she still doesn't move from his lap. "Well...can I say something?" Katniss turns to him, raising an eyebrow. He grins slightly and leans closer to her ear. "Wow."

Katniss doesn't say anything and Peeta's grin drops. He fidgets with his hands in the silence until Katniss breathes out. "Damn you, Peeta Mellark."

"What?" He asks dumbfounded, raising his eyebrows high.

"_Damn you, Peeta Mellark,_" she repeats, pushing her hand against my chest. "Because all I want to do is sit here with you and kiss you and talk to you and learn about you – and I've never wanted this. And now...now I do. So damn you."

_She likes me_, Peeta thinks. But he won't say that to her. He doesn't want to make her mad or embarrassed right now. He'll let her admit it whenever she wants.

"Well," he says, pushing a loose strand of her behind her ear. "That makes two us."

He can't but get lost in her brilliant grey eyes, so the room falls silent as they stare at each other. Katniss's hand has lessened its pressure on Peeta's chest, and now he feels it rest on his stomach, her fingers lightly drumming against his muscles.

Peeta, with the electricity from her fingers on his stomach and their heated kisses, finds himself becoming more bold from the high of Katniss. He leans closer to her ear once again, disrupting their silence.

"Learn me good, Miss Katniss."

* * *

**A/n: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SO SORRY.**

**Hope you guys liked Gale and his reaction. I didn't want him to be the jealous, angry, "i hate you now" type of guy in this fic, just because Katniss didn't feel the same. I tried to make it realistic while it being in character but not like everyone else's Gale bad-guy type character.**

**I've been super busy with homework, working out and staying active, and preparing for basketball seasons coming up next month.**

**Please be patient! My other stories will be updated soon, I'm almost done the latest chapter for ****_For Keeps_**** and ****_Treacherous. _****Please bear with me guys.**

**I'd really appreciate a review or anything! It's been so long, I need to be reminded of constructive criticism, praise, and inspiration from you guys!**

**Thanks!**

**Ps: Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. I might've missed some (or lots.)**


End file.
